Me? With you
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Sasuke, selalu dihantui oleh sosok bayangan tak terlihat dalam hidupnya. Menghancurkan setiap hubungan yang pernah ia jalin, bayangan yang menjelma menjadi seorang pembunuh dengan terror yang mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya siapa sosok itu? Kenapa ia terus menghancurkan hidupnya? Summary dan judul tidak mendukung, mohon dimaklumi. RnR or RnF?
1. Chapter 1

Gomen ne, gomennasai minna...

Jangan marahi author yang dengan teganya menelantarkan fic yang lain dan membuat fic baru dan kayaknya multy chap lagi =="

Ini fic jadi dalam waktu 2 X 24 jam, karena pikiran author yang psikopat lagi muncul.

Author lagi stress dan dalam otak hanya terngiang kata, bunuh bunuh bunuh!

Jadilah mau nulis romance sasunaru malah jadi nulis fic baru.

Gomen sekali lagi,, author akan berusaha untuk mengerjakan fic yang lain secepatnya #jangan percaya!

Sebenarnya juga um, author lagi ketagian liat anime yaoi. Bolak-balik you tube tanpa mengetik satu kata pun untuk lanjutan fic, jangan marah minna-san hiks..

So please~!

Enjoyed this! #puppy eyes!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(?)**

**Tidak bisa dipastikan genrenya**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x ...**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Gore scene, Psikopat, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**This is Prolog?**

_Hei, bisa katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pembunuh?_

_Melihat korbanmu yang kau jadikan mainanmu, _

_setiap alunan kesakitan yang menjadi musik kesukaanmu disaat kau memulai permainan itu. Menatap goresan-goresan hasil karyamu yang berada ditubuhnya , betapa banyaknya cairan kotor berwarna merah yang keluar dari luka yang kau berikan pada korbanmu, _

_._

_Bagaimana seringaimu yang semakin melebar saat korbanmu memohon untuk hidupnya._

_Bagian bawah perutmu yang terasa panas karena begitu senangnya kau, _

_darahmu yang berdesir, mengalir dengan cepat keseluruh bagian tubuhmu._

_._

_Permainan yang akan semakin menarik jika korbanmu mulai berontak, lari darimu._

_Mengajakmu bermain kucing-kucingan di wilayah yang jelas adalah milikmu,_

_dan_

_._

_._

_._

_Saat kau menemukannya, kau melihat ketakutan yang terukir manis diwajah korbanmu, membuat seringaianmu makin melebar hingga rasanya kedua sisi bibirmu ingin robek karena saking lebarnya seringai itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Serigala telah menemukan persembunyian sang kelinci._

_._

_._

_._

_Semakin kau melangkah maju, maka ia akan melangkah mundur._

_._

_Semakin kau menunjukan senyuman manismu, maka ia akan semakin takut._

_._

_._

_Kelinci itu akan gemetaran, menunjukan wajah memelasnya padamu._

_Apakah ia berharap kau akan luluh?_

_Tentu tidak,_

_Kau akan semakin beringas jika mangsanya telah menunjukan kelemahan. Membuatnya semakin menarik dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan dibalik kata-kata manismu padanya._

"_Kemarilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_

_Haha,_

_Kau bisa berbohong sesukamu dengan senyuman itu, dengan manisnya kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua bibir tipismu._

"_Maafkan aku, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."_

_._

_Gotcha! Kau bersorak riang dalam hatimu saat tangan gemetaran itu menyambut uluran tanganmu dengan keraguan. Wajah ketakutannya berubah menjadi secercah harapan. Mungkin ia pikir, ia akan selamat._

_No no no, you wrong my litle lady_

_._

_._

_Oh, dan kau jatuhkan begitu saja harapan itu dengan menikam perutnya dengan pisau yang kau sembunyikan dibalik bajumu._

_Teriakan yang menggema dikesunyian malam, bagai musik yang selalu kau tunggu-tunggu saat acara puncak akan dimulai._

_Dengan sumringah kau menatap pisau berlumuran darah ditanganmu, lalu iris indah itu beralih kembali pada sang kelinci yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan._

_._

_._

_Bersiul, betapa menyenangkannya ini bagimu. Sangat kontras dengan mangsamu yang berwajah pucat saking takutnya padamu._

_._

_._

"_Gomen, apa sakit?"_

_Rasanya ingin tertawa saja saat kau bertanya dengan nada polos seperti itu, tapi yah~_

_Itulah yang kau lakukan, tertawa sekeras yang kau bisa saat mangsamu tak lagi percaya akan kata-katamu._

_Semakin beringsut menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauanmu._

_Tapi, hey!_

_Apa yang bisa dilakukan mangsa yang terluka parah jika bukan merangkak perlahan, bahkan kau rasa siput saja bisa lebih cepat darinya._

"_GYYAAAA!"_

_Nyanyian indah itu terdengar lagi, kaki yang kau tusuk hingga pisaumu menembus menancap pada lantai membuatnya tak lagi bisa bergerak. Oh! Bukan, maksudku membuat dia tak bisa lagi lari darimu._

"_Apa yang ini sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi?"_

_Wajah polosmu menambah ketakutannya kau tahu, itu membuatmu seperti psikopat yang haus akan jeritan dan sakit yang dirasakan mangsamu._

_Tanpa permisi, pisau itu sudah kau cabut. Lagi, membuat sang lady mengalunkan suara indahnya._

_Bukan lagi wajah memelas, tidak lagi memohon atau lagi kabur. Sekarang mangsamu menampakan wajah pasrahnya._

_Itu tidak menarik._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey, little lady. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka air mata."_

_Tentu saja kau tidak suka, kau hanya menyukai air berwarna merah itu. _

"_Dari pada mata indah itu kau gunakan untuk menangis,"_

_Cengiran secerah matahari itu kau tunjukan pada mangsa yang tengah ketakutan dihadapanmu. Bukan hal baik untuk korbanmu bukan?_

"_Lebih bagus jika mengalirkan darah untukku!"_

_Dengan secepat gerakan tanganmu, kau arahkan pisau itu kembali padanya. Mencungkil bola mata kanan sang little lady._

_._

_._

_._

_Menjilat bola putih yang berlumuran darah itu bagai ice cream strawberry untukmu._

"_Hmm, manis!"_

_Suara riangmu menggema di ruangan lima kali enam meter itu, tak mempedulikan mangsamu yang memandang penuh horor dengan sisa matanya._

"_Ne? Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"_

_Memiringkan kepalamu tanda kau tidak mengerti, tentu saja kau hanya berpura-pura. Kau menatap kecewa saat tak ada jawaban darinya, hingga kau remas bola mata ditanganmu dengan kencang. Membuat bola putih itu pecah, seperti halnya bola air._

"_Ah, lihat. Kau membuatnya pecah!"_

_Tuduhan tak mengenakan terhadap mangsanya._

_Lalu seringai itu kembali, meninggalkan wajah polosmu. Menampakan deretan gigi-gigi putih rapi milikmu._

"_Kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru, my lady."_

_Kau memajukan tubuhmu, menjambak helaian pirang mangsamu dan mengarahkan pisau berlumuran darah itu, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Menggoreskan luka panjang disepanjang perjalanan dari ujung pisaumu._

_Tertawa bersamaan dengan jeritan yang keluar dari kerongkongan mangsamu, mengalun indah beriringan._

_Wajah itu terasa puas, melihat betapa menyedihkannya seseorang di depannya kini,_

_._

_._

_._

_Sang kelinci telah buta, meskipun berlari ia hanya akan menabrak pepohonan didepannya dan tersungkur di padang rumput._

_._

_._

_._

"_Cukup ah main-mainnya. Aku bosan."_

_Sang predator itu berjongkok di depan mangsanya, memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi di paras 'cantik'nya. Memperhatikan setiap perubahan pada raut wajah mangsanya, rasa takut, bingung, kecewa dan apalagi itu. _

_Sepertinya mangsa yang akan mati ini butuh penjelasan atas apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan predator ini menyerangnya._

"_Akh!"_

_Jambakan keras pada rambutnya membuat mangsanya terpaksa mendongak, menatap-oh sepertinya ia tidak bisa karena kini ia tak punya lagi mata untuknya melihat. _

"_Little lady, kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu?"_

_Bibir berhias gincu merah muda itu bergetar, mengatup rapat. Ketakutan telah membuat mangsanya bungkam, dan ia tidak suka itu._

"_Jawab!"_

_Gertakan kecil pun mampu membuat mangsamu tersentak dan kembali menangis, namun tangisan itu bukan lagi air bening melainkan kucuran darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang matanya._

_Dengan cepat sang mangsa menggeleng, mungkin ia memang tidak tahu mengapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini._

"_Khukhukhu, hahahaHAHAHA!"_

_Tawa mengerikan itu bagai suara kematian yang semakin mendekat, hatinya semakin mencelos._

_Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk sang kelinci kabur. Bersamaan dengan tawa keras yang perlahan menjadi isakan kecil dari sosok di depannya yang telah menjelma sebagai iblis yang membawanya pada ambang kematian._

"_Haha hiks, hiks. Kau tidak adil,"_

_Sang pemangsa berucap di tengah isakannya._

"_Kenapa dia baik padamu, kenapa dia tersenyum saat bersamamu, kenapa ia bicara banyak denganmu, kenapa harus kau! Kenapa! KENAPA?!"_

_Menggeram kesal, sepertinya ia harus mengakhiri acara main-mainnya ini karena mulai membosankan. Dengusan remeh mengawali tindakannya, ia menatap wajah cantik yang kini telah ia rusak dengan indahnya. Tak ada rasa kasihan yang harus ia beri pada mangsanya ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Sang kelinci harus merasakan betapa rasa lapar sang serigala bisa membuatnya amat kejam._

_._

_._

_._

"_Well, Ino-chan. Aku berdo'a untukmu agar kau, MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!"_

_CRASSH!_

_CRASSH!_

_._

_._

_._

_dan_

_Malam sunyi nan dingin itu telah menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari kegilaan sang predator yang tengah menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada tubuh mangsanya. Mencabik dan menguliti tubuh itu tanpa ampun, menyisakan cipratan-cipratan darah yang menempel pada dinding, lantai serta pakaian sang pemangsa._

_Menjadikannya bak' lukisan berdarah mengerikan, menggambarkan betapa menyenangkannya membunuh itu, betapa indahnya saat kau melihat hasil 'karya'mu pada tubuh terkulai di bawahmu._

_._

_._

_Tubuh yang tinggal raga tanpa jiwa, tempat kosong yang telah ditinggal sang tuan._

_._

_._

_._

_Menyisakan pemangsa yang masih setia menghias setiap lekukan ditubuhmu._

_Memperbanyak tinta merah yang ia tumpahkan disekujur tubuhmu, menarik lurus pisau miliknya sampai keperut. Menusuknya jauh ke dalam sana dan memutar-mutar gagang pisau ditangannya hingga luka itu menjadi sebuah lubang yang menembus kedalam perutmu._

_._

_Menariknya keluar bersamaan dengan ikut tertariknya talian usus dari perutnya,_

"_Ah, Ino-chan. Kau terlalu cepat mati, padahal aku ingin menunjukan padamu bagaimana cara membuat sate usus."_

_Meletakan gumpalan usus besar itu di lantai dingin, sang pemangsa mulai memotong-motong lilitan usus itu hingga kecil._

_Mendendangkan senandung irama di tengah kegiatannya, matanya menatap lapar pada potongan-potongan kecil daging di lantai itu._

"_Ne, bagaimana rasa ususmu ya Ino-chan?"_

_Ia mengambil satu potongan daging itu dengan jemari tangannya, menatapnya dengan antusias sebelum memasukan potongan daging itu kemulutnya._

"_Hmm, agak kenyal."_

_Mengunyah daging itu dengan giginya, menikmati betapa sangat nikmatnya daging mangsanya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Cuih! Dagingmu tidak enak."_

_Pemangsa itu menatap kesal pada tubuh korbannya, sudah mati namun tetap membuatnya kesal._

_Ingin sekali pemangsa itu membunuhnya dua kali, tiga kali dan bahkan lebih agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya._

"_Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ya?"_

_Tangan itu mengaduk-aduk isi perut korbannya, memecahkan lambung, mengoyak ginjal dan dinding perut itu dengan riang._

_Senyumnya melebar dikala menemukan apa yang ia cari, hati mangsanya._

"_Ne, Ino-chan. Kau bilang jika kau mencintainya dari hatimu yang paling dalamkan?"_

_Dengan sekali tarikan, hati itu terpisah dari organ lainnya. Beralih digenggaman tangan sosok di depannya._

"_Heh! Mana, aku tidak melihat cintamu untuknya. Padahal aku sedang menggenggam hatimu."_

_Pemangsa itu berdiri, menjulang tinggi di hadapan korbannya, menamppakan tatapan dinginnya saat melihat tubuh yang hampir tak berbentuk lagi itu._

"_Hati busukmu tidak pantas untuknya."_

_Gumpalan hati itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tanganmu, jatuh ke lantai dingin dekat kakimu._

_Parasmu mengeras melihat gumpalan menjijikan itu, dengan sekali injak hati itu hancur di bawah kakimu. Menyisakan sisa-sisa daging yang menempel disepatu bertali milikmu,_

_._

_._

_._

_Memuakan,_

_Sekarang sekujur tubuhmu penuh dengan dirinya, penuh dengan hal-hal yang menjijikan._

"_Sudah ah, aku lelah."_

_Pemangsa itu mengambil sesuatu dalam celana jeans yang dikenakannya, sebuah korek api._

_Menyalakan korek api itu, ia berjalan ke ruangan lain di sana. Meninggalkan mangsanya yang terbujur kaku, dan kembali dengan sebuah botol air mineral._

_Membuka botol itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya pada tubuh di hadapannya, seketika penciumannya menangkap bau khas dari bensin ditangannya, menyebar keseluruh ruangan._

"_Well, ada kata-kata terakhir Ino-chan?"_

_Mangsamu sudah mati, ingat?_

_Bagaimana ia bisa menjawabmu, sedangkan ia sudah mati._

"_Ah, tidak ada ya?"_

_Clek!_

_Korek api yang sedari tadi ditanganmu kau nyalakan kembali, menatap nyala api orange merah ditanganmu lalu melemparkannya pada gundukan daging itu._

_._

_._

_Kobaran api itu berkobar dengan indahnya, membakar sang mangsa. Memberikan warna lain yang nampak serasi dengan merahnya tinta, cantik._

_Keindahan yang takkan pernah terlihat oleh seseorang yang bukan pembunuh._

_._

_._

_._

_Saatnya pulang bagi si pemangsa, meninggalkan kobaran api yang masih setia menyala melahap sisa buruannya._

_._

_._

_._

#############*###########*##############*###############*###############*############

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh membasahi luasnya hamparan bumi, memberikannya sebagai penyegar penghilang dahaga. Membuat tumbuhan menari-nari girang dengan senangnya, menyerap literan air dalam tanah. Tidak mengindahkan gerutuan dari makhluk hidup lain yang merasa kesal atas datangnya sang dewi hujan, berlarian menghindari air yang turun. Harusnya mereka berterima kasih karena telah diturunkannya hujan, tidakkah mereka tahu jika 70% tubuh mereka berupa air?

Sudahlah,

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah berjalan dengan santainya, ditangan kirinya ia memegangi gagang payung dengan kain berwarna biru cerah yang melindunginya dari air yang bisa membuat tubuhnya basah. Langkahnya terhenti, ia mendongak ke atas menatap mendungnya langit yang masih meneteskan ribuan liter air ke permukaan tanah.

'Cantik.' Pikirnya, tersenyum melihat langit kelabu di atasnya.

Pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke depan, menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah terlihat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Minggir!"

Brugh!

Payung itu terlepas dari genggamannya, melayang keatas sebelum jatuh didekat tangannya. Ia meringis saat merasakan sakit pada lututnya.

"Sudah kubilang minggirkan, dasar kutu buku!"

Tak mempedulikan keadaan pemuda yang tersungkur dengan pakaian yang sudah kuyup di depannya, gadis berparas cantik yang telah menabraknya itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya meringis perih merasakan lututnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah, ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Meraih payung biru miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya memegangi payung itu dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan beban tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mendongak saat sebuah tangan membantunya berdiri, memegangi bahunya yang sedikit gemetar karena dinginnya hujan. Pemuda bersurai panjang tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat semburat merah menjalar dipipi tannya.

"Hyuuga- se senpai."

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul. Dengan dibantu, ia pun mampu berdiri tegak meski sedikit tertatih saat rasa perih menyerang lututnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat tua panjang itu bertanya lagi, memastikan orang di depannya memang baik-baik saja.

"Y ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih,"

"Pakaianmu basah kuyup," Pemuda itu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, "Ini pakailah." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan jaket itu pada pemuda di depannya. Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda di depannya membuat ia mengernyit heran, ia melihat pemuda itu hanya menatap jaket ditangannya tanpa berkedip.

Puk!

"Eh?"

Jaket itu mendarat dengan halus dipundaknya, menyelimutinya dengan sisa-sisa kehangatan yang masih terasa.

"Kenapa diam saja, kau akan kedinginan bila terus memakai baju basah ditubuhmu itu."

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus memalingkan wajah darinya.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan baka!"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara, seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah menatap kesal dari dalam sebuah mobil sport birunya. Ia menggeram kesal saat temannya itu hanya membalas ucapannya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi,"

Ucap pemuda bersurai panjang itu, ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Naruto." Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju mobil sport biru yang terparkir tak jauh di sana. Melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki mobil itu dan melaju cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Dia tahu namaku," Pemuda itu bergumam, ia mengeratkan jaket yang tersampai dibahunya dan berjalan kembali. Melupakan rasa perih pada lututnya.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, mau makan siang sama-sama?" Gadis dengan paras cantik di depannya bertanya dengan penuh antusias. Tak mengindahkan jika ia telah diacuhkan oleh sang raven.

"Ayolah, aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal." Ucap sang gadis itu lagi, tak mau menyerah meski sudah jelas pemuda di depannya tak tertarik.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku kosong berjarak tiga bangku di depannya, ia sangat penasaran kenapa pemilik bangku itu tidak masuk hari ini padahal biasanya dia lah yang selalu membuatkannya bekal.

"Ino-"

"Berita buruk!"

Baru saja ia akan menanyakan tentang kemanakah gerangan pemilik bangku itu, kata-katanya terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tengah mengatur napasnya di depan pintu, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Tenten? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink panjang pada gadis di ambang pintu itu.

"Be berita hiks buruk." Dengan tiba-tiba lelehan air asin mulai mengalir dari mata sang gadis, menyebabkan berpasang-pasang mata di kelas itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis Tenten?" Gadis bersurai pink itu tampak khawatir melihat temannya yang sudah menangi sesenggukan.

"I..Ino, hiks Ino.." Gadis itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Brak!

Tap tap tap

Grep!

"Ino kenapa?"

Pemuda bersurai raven mencengkram erat kedua bahunya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Meminta penjelasan penuh akan semua kata-kata terputusnya.

"Sa Sasuke-kun, sakit.." Gadis itu meringis merasakan bahunya yang dicengkram, perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang saat cengkraman itu mulai mengendur.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ino?" Pemuda raven itu terlihat lebih tenang meski hatinya tak bisa setenang itu. Ia takut, sangat takut jika kejadian itu terulang lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"I Ino, aku mendengar hiks da dari pembicaraan kepala se hiks sekolah jika Ino di ditemukan hiks hiks me meninggal." Setelah ucapan itu selesai tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahan sang gadis pun pecah, bersamaan dengan ekspresi terkejut dari orang-orang yang mendengar menuturannya.

Sang raven, ia berdiri mematung setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

'Tidak mungkin.'

Wajahnya mengeras menahan emosinya, tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

'Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.'

Terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama dalam pikirannya, bagai mantra yang dapat membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata. Ia harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan itu, sang raven berlari keluar kelas. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang berteriak memanggil-mangil namanya, ia tak peduli. Sekarang ia harus memastikan hal ini sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Kakinya terus berlari, menjejaki jalanan yang ramai oleh kerumunan orang. Membawa kakinya berlari menuju puluhan orang yang tengah berkumpul di depan sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menyelip di celah kerumunan orang itu. Bergerak dengan sulit menuju barisan paling depan.

Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Deg!

Ia melihat petugas ambulan yang tengah mendorong sebuah jenazah keluar dari gedung itu, kain putih menutupi seluruh bagian dari tubuh jenazah. Membuatnya tak bisa melihat untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Wuush!

Tiupan angin kencang datang dengan tiba-tiba, memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk melihat jenazah itu karena petugas yang tak siap mempertahankan kain putih yang menutupi mayat itu.

Mencelos, ia melihatnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali, mayat itu hangus terbakar tubuh wajah dan seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah, perutnya serasa diaduk, rasa mual mulai menyerang perutnya saat menyaksikan sesosok mayat di depannya.

Ini terjadi lagi padanya, ia tak perlu lagi memastikan kebenaran dari berita yang ia dengar. Bukan karena ia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali mayat itu. Tapi ia tahu mayat itu Ino, gadis yang sampai kemarin dekat dengannya. Masih tersenyum dan bersendau gurau bersamanya.

Ia tahu itu, karena...

.

.

Ia tahu siapa pembunuh gadis malang itu.

.

.

.

Dari caranya membunuh, caranya menghilangkan jejak dengan membakar tubuh korbannya. Ia tahu jika pembunuh ini sama dengan orang yang telah membunuh Hinata dan Shion.

Seseorang yang telah memberikan terror padanya, dengan sekumpulan pembunuhan berantai pada setiap orang yang mulai dekat dengannya. Takut, kini ia semakin takut untuk melangkah. Kenapa pembunuh itu bisa tahu keberadaannya. Kenapa pembunuh itu terus mengikutinya.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang berlari menghampiri sang raven yang tengah terduduk lemas. Ia menyentuh bahu temannya itu dengan lembut, sungguh ia sangat merasa iba akan apa terus menimpa sahabatnya ini.

Seluruh pembunahan yang terjadi di sekitar, terpusat pada Unzaki Sasuke..

.

Nama yang sekarang disandangnya, melupakan nama aslinya sendiri. Mengubur dalam-dalam setiap memori yang berhubungan dengan nama aslinya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

"Neji..."

Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu menatap sahabatnya.

"..kenapa ini..terjadi pada..ku."

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari sahabatnya itu ia sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa, jika sang pemeran utama saja tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengannya yang hanya seorang pemain pendukung.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

To be Continue or end?

Terserah pada para readers saja, author hanya mengikutinya..

Review?

Or

May be flame?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna san, chapter 2 telah hadir. Tidak ingin terlalu banyak kata lagi, langsung balas review saja ok!

**Guest : **

Makasih, yang membunuh Ino umm...bisa tebak siapa?

Sudah dilanjut nih, makasih sudah review

**Kinana :**

Ga bisa ngomong ya, ga apa-apa.

Nih sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah review

**PoeChin :**

Sasu tahum tapi bukan tahu siapa orangnya... Haya tahu siapa pembunuhnya, jawabannya cukup membingungkan =="

Sudah update, makasih sudah review

**narusay :**

iya, sekali-kali dia dibikin menderita.

Panggilnya jangan senpai, Kagari aja ok!

Nih sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah review

**devilojoshi :**

..

Yang psico, apa benar itu Naru~?

Sasu menderita dulu baru bisa ma naru, hehehe

Sama, aku juga ga suka SasuXAll Female. Hanya saja itu dibutuhkan. Sukanya Sasu seme aja.

Makasih sudah review

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Eh, prolognya kepanjangan ya?

Yah, ini rate M for Gore juga may be lemon. Jadi pasti ada tuh adegan pembunuhannya.

Yah, pembunuhnya juga memang belum ketahuan sih..

Makasih sudah review

**Nanaki Kaizaki :**

Terima kasih untuk pengkoreksiannya,

Makasih juga sudah review

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy :**

Gomen, chapter satu memang dibuat dengan ide pas-pasan. Jadi begitu deh hasilnya..

Diharap untuk tidak kapok membaca. Makasih sudah review

**Tikus FFN :**

Oh, tidak perlu dibilang juga tahu kok kalau fic ini kayak sampah.

Yang bikin juga sampah kok! #lho?

Jadi silahkan review(?) lagi, yang banyak juga diterima kok.

So enjoyed ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Disclaimer Fic : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(?)**

**Tidak bisa dipastikan genrenya**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x ... , Slight KakaNeji, NejiNaru(?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Gore scene, Death chara, Psikopat, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Terinspirasi dari fic : **From Hell, To Hell **Diclaimer : ** Harumi Kitara

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Kamu..._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kesenangan dalam diriku telah lama hilang, bersamaan dengan setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bersama dengan kematian yang selalu menghantui hidupku. Jauh, sangat jauh aku melangkah meninggalkan semuanya di belakangku hingga hanya aku, tinggal aku seorang diri. Tapi kematian itu selalu datang, berkeliaran disekitarku bagai candu yang tak mau berhenti.

Aku tak pernah berhenti melangkah, menjauhimu walau kau terus datang dan datang lagi. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, tapi kau adalah racun dalam hidupku. Terus membunuh pikiranku hingga perlahan menungguku untuk menyerah padamu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_...milikku..._

**.**

**.**

Muak, aku tak ingin lagi mendengar semua kata-kata yang kau kirimkan padaku. Tak ingin lagi melihat semua deretan huruf yang selalu kau selipkan dihidupku. Bahwa aku hanya milikmu. Tak pernah sedikitpun ku kira jika ini akan terulang. Membuka semua ingatan yang selalu ingin kulupakan.

Lagi, satu nyawa lenyap di depan mataku. Seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku, dan kau membawanya dariku. Membiarkanku kembali terpuruk dengan semuanya. Menjadi bayangan yang terus menenggelamkan kehidupanku. Perlahan, membawaku terpuruk bersama rasamu.

**.**

**.**

_...hanya..._

**.**

**.**

Bagai belenggu, kau memenjarakan semua kebebasan diriku. Penjara tak kasat mata yang selalu merantai setiap pasang kaki dan tanganku. Selalu mengetahui dimana aku berada, seberapapun jauhnya aku. Matamu seakan mampu menembus waktu, melihatku yang lagi-lagi jatuh. Seberapa inginkah kau untukku jatuh. Bahkan aku tidaklah tahu seberapa dalamnya jurang yang kau gali untukku. Rasaku, tak lebih dari sekedar tak kepedulian darimu.

Sama seperti kematian yang kau tunjukan padaku, lama aku sudah mati. Lirihku seperti kebahagiaan bagimu. Kapan jeratan ini akan berhenti mencengkram gerakku. Sampai kematian itu sendirikah yang mendatangiku atau, hingga nanti kau sendiri yang datang dan menjemput akhirku.

**.**

**.**

_...aku..._

**.**

**.**

_Right...My Dear?_

_**.**_

* * *

Dentingan jam besar itu sudah menggema hingga bunyinya terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya. Menampakan burung kenari kuning yang keluar dari pintu kecil yang menjadi singgasananya. Tengah malam telah menjelang, harusnya kesunyian tengah meliputi bumi. Tenggelam dalam lelapnya tidur sang mentari. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang terjadi. Rumah bergaya jepang tradisional yang jauh dari kebisingan kota itu kini terdengar riuh oleh sirine mobil polisi. Meramaikan keadaan rumah yang ditinggali oleh seorang pemuda yang biasanya sunyi.

"Bagaimana, apa dia sudah bisa untuk bicara?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban bagi laki-laki berambut silver dengan wajah yang sebagian besar tertutupi oleh masker hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menghela napasnya lelah, pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada _fusama_ yang menjadi pemisah antara ia dan sahabatnya. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk membujuk sahabatnya keluar, setidaknya untuk memakan makan malamnya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar? Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat dari pertanyaannya. Neji kembali menatap Kakashi yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bisa anda lihat sendiri, Kakashi _san_." Neji tampak sangat kelelahan, sebagai salah satu sahabat dari sang 'akar' pembunuhan berantai ia juga harus ikut diintrogasi oleh polisi dan setelah empat belas jam dihadiahi berbagai macam pertanyaan wajar jika ia merasa kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya biarkan Sasuke sendiri dulu, anda pasti bisa mengerti." Ucapnya memohon kemakluman dari polisi disebelahnya itu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya, ia pun mengangguk sebagai persetujuannya. "Kau juga sepertinya butuh istirahat Neji _kun_." Kakashi memperhatikan Neji yang wajahnya terlihat pucat namun tetap memaksakan dirinya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Neji melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lantai berkayu rumah itu. "Ayame _san_ akan menyiapkan- ugh," Dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan kakinya yang lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan limbung ke belakang.

Brugh!

"Ha'ah. Sudah kubilang jika kau butuh istirahat Neji _kun_." Kakashi yang melihat tubuh di depannya mulai goyah segera menangkap tubuh Neji yang terjeblak ke arahnya. Ia melihat Neji dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan matanya yang sayu mulai tak fokus.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku memaksa." Dengan itu Kakashi menggendong tubuh Neji dengan kedua tangannya, tak mempedulikan protesan keras dari pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kakashi _san_, a aku bisa jalan sendiri." Neji mendorong pelan dada bidang milik Kakashi, meminta agar ia diturunkan dari gendongan polisi itu.

"Ck! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Melakukan hal-hal romantis disaat pembunuhan baru saja terjadi."

Kakashi menoleh ke kiri, melihat seseorang yang baru saja bertanya sekaligus menyindirnya. Nara Shikamaru, laki-laki dengan mata kuaci dan rambut coklat gelap dikuncir tinggi yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Teman, sekaligus rekannya dalam menyelesaikan kasus kali ini.

"Na Nara _san_." Semburat merah diwajah Neji semakin terlihat saat melihat Shikamaru yang melihatnya digendong Kakashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?"

Shikamaru tampak menyenderkan punggungnya pada tiang kayu yang berada dikoridor rumah. Melihat rekannya yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Masih sama, kita juga tidak bisa memaksanya kan."

Helaan napas dari Shikamaru membuat Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya rekannya itu terlihat tidak bersemangat ya meskipun memang sering mengucapkan kata merepotkan dan terkesan acuh pada semua yang dikerjakannya tetapi kali ini dia menghela napas saat kasus baru saja terjadi.

"Kapan aku bisa bebas dari kasus yang tak ada ujungnya ini jika 'akar'nya saja tidak mau bekerjasama." Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lantai kayu rumah itu, di sampingnya Kakashi berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf. Tapi Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama." Neji tampak sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Ia menatap polisi bermarga Nara itu dengan pandangan sebal.

"Yeah, hidup dengan kematian yang selalu mengelilingimu memang merepotkan." Shikamaru tampak acuh dengan tatapan yang diterimanya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi oleh _Shoji_ sebagai sekat.

Shikamaru menggeser _Shoji _di depannya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan beralaskan _tatami_ dengan sebuah meja persegi di tengahnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan gelisah di sisi meja. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Shikamaru _san_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi lagi pada adiknya. Ia sudah mengikuti saran dari polisi di depannya ini untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolah lain, juga menyetujui jika adiknya berpindah tempat tinggal bahkan mengubah nama keluarga adiknya itu. Tetapi semuanya tetap berulang, pembunuhan itu tetap terjadi di sekitar adiknya.

"Itachi _san_, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap polisi muda itu tapi tetap pemuda yang menjadi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat gusar. Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan namun langkahnya sempat berhenti saat melihat Kakashi yang tak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengantar dia dulu." Ucap Kakashi seraya membenarkan posisi tangannya yang menggendong Neji dirasanya sedikit merosot. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju meja di ruangan itu.

* * *

_._

_Kau suka hadiah kecil yang kuberikan untukmu?_

_._

Detikan demi detikan jarum serasa begitu lambat menambahkan waktu dini hari, dengan suara yang menggema di ruangan enam kali enam meter itu. Menemani tiga pria yang tengah dengan serius memperhatikan lembaran foto yang berserakan dihadapan mereka.

"Kapan foto ini tiba?" Shikamaru terlihat bertanya lebih dahulu, ditangannya terdapat selembar foto dengan _picture_ seorang wanita dengan perut yang terbelah, juga usus besarnya yang ditarik keluar sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Membuatnya menahan napas karena perutnya yang mulai merasakan mual.

"Pagi tadi," Jawab Itachi, "Aku menemukannya bersama surat-surat lain di kotak surat tapi aku tidak mengira jika isinya..." Ia memandang lembaran foto di depannya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Shikamaru," Polisi berkuncir tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan semua foto-foto ini?" Tanya rekan satu timnya itu.

"Entahlah Kakashi, pembunuhan kali ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan dua pembunuhan yang lalu. Foto, kartu ucapan juga surat 'cinta' ini baru pertamanya." Jawab Shikamaru, keningnya berkerut memperhatikan setiap detail tulisan yang di _print _dalam selembar kertas putih di depannya. Deretan huruf yang menguntai kata demi kata 'indah' yang ditulis seorang tersangkanya.

Kakashi mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa melihat isi dari surat itu, "Kurasa tersangka kita ini orang yang lumayan romantis." Tanggap Kakashi saat ia membaca baris perbaris kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"_Bungaku, bukan lagi ribuan mawar yang kupersembahkan untukmu._

_Secantiknya sang mawar merah akan terkalahkan jua dengan apa yang sanggup kuberikan untukmu._

_Merah, apa kau melihatnya My Dear?_

_Betapa pekatnya warna itu memandikan sang Angel._

_.  
_

_Merah, bagai benang takdir yang mengikatmu bersamaku._

_Tak terputus karena aku akan terus menyambungnya meski kematian dipenghujung hidupmu._

_Tak cukup kah dengan semuanya?_

_.  
_

_Cintaku, _

_Kemarilah dan sambut aku dengan kehangatan tubuhmu._

_Setiap cumbuan dari cinta yang memenuhi nadiku._

_Berjalanlah ke arahku, jadikan aku tujuanmu._

_Biarkan ku memiliki seluruhnya dirimu._

_.  
_

_Frasaku tak mampu lagi menguntai kata untukmu sayang,_

_Indah pun tak akan mampu melukiskanmu._

_Tetapi sayang, mengapa lari dariku?_

_.  
_

_Tak tahu kah kejar-kejaran ini menyakiti hatiku._

_Para Angel yang selalu merebutmu dari sisiku._

_Selalu berujung dengan ternodainya sayap putih itu dengan merah._

_Tak cukup kah dengan mencabik rasaku._

_.  
_

_Cupid selalu membawamu pergi._

_Membuatmu bermandikan cahaya surga._

_Bukankah lebih indah jika kau berada dalam gelap, Dear?_

_Membuatmu tersembunyi diantara kelamnya alam._

_Dan, hanya aku yang mampu melihatmu._"

Sreek!

Ketiga orang itu dengan serempak menatap pintu yang baru saja digeser, melihat seseorang yang berdiri mematung di sana. Dengan bibir terbungkam, pemuda raven itu memasuki ruangan yang dihuni ketiga orang itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, terlampau pelan hingga ia berdiri tegak di samping meja seraya memandangi lembaran foto yang berserakan di atasnya. Semua foto yang memperlihatkan bagaimana sang terkasih meregang nyawa karena kecemburuan sang iblis.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, mengambil selembar foto di sana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Seharusnya jika kau mencintaiku, bukan hanya ini yang kau lakukan." Gumamnya pelan.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini segera bangkit dan memeluk adiknya erat. Sedikit terkejut saat tubuh dalam dekapannya itu ternyata tengah gemetaran, ia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Takut, meskipun adiknya tak akan mengakui itu. Setelah semua yang dilalui olah adiknya ini, wajar jika Sasuke merasa takut.

* * *

_**.**_

_Atau, kau menginginkan hal lain?_

_**.**_

Keempat orang itu hanya duduk diam bersebelahan dimeja makan, satu-satunya ruangan yang tampak sedikit modern dibandingkan ruangan lain yang ada di rumah itu. Ayame, pelayan di rumah itu hanya sesekali melirik ke arah keempat pemuda itu seraya menaruh beberapa sajian untuk makan malam di atas meja. Sedikit bingung saat dengan tiba-tiba siang tadi ia dikejutkan dengan adanya polisi di depan rumah sang majikan, ditambah dengan perubahan sikap majikannya yang biasanya pendiam menjadi lebih murung dan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Ayame _san_." Itachi memberikan senyum kecil pada pelayan wanita itu, tidak ingin membuat pelayan itu ketakutan karena adanya polisi di rumah ini. Akan sedikit merepotkan jika si pelayan memilih untuk berhenti jika dia mengetahui majikannya terlibat kasus pembunuhan.

Atmosfir ruangan itu kembali menegang saat pelayan rumah itu pergi. Shikamaru yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan yang tak nyaman itu.

"Jadi, bisa aku bertanya padamu Sasuke _san_?"

Pemuda ber_style_ emo itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya kembali. Diliriknya polisi yang baru saja bertanya padanya itu. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum mengengguk untuk menyetujui sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya.

"Foto ini, kuyakin kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Polisi muda itu mennyodorkan selembar foto ke depan Sasuke, menekankan agar pemuda itu melihat gambar yang tercetak di sana.

"Hn, orang gila yang tergila-gila padaku." Jawaban bernada sarkasme itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Sasuke.

Shikamaru terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban yang ia terima, sudah cukup untuknya bersabar selama ini. Sangat lama, kejadian selama empat tahun ini dengan tiga nyawa yang telah menjadi korban bukanlah kasus yang biasa jika selalu saja terhubung dengan satu orang yang sama.

"Jadi, kau suka melihat mereka terbunuh Sasuke _san_?"

Kakashi dan Itachi sontak menatap Shikamaru, mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari polisi muda itu.

"Kau suka melihat mereka mati dengan cara terpotong-potong seperti itu? Melihat tubuh hangus terbakar mereka? Kau ingin satu nyawa lagi untuk kau saksikan mati-"

"Shikamaru _san_!" Dengan marah Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan kursinya yang berdecit karena tergeser ke belakang. Pandangan tak suka ia arahkan pada polisi yang duduk di seberangnya.

Shikamaru tak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia hanya menatap lurus pemuda yang dengan angkuhnya diam tak merespon semua ucapannya. Tak mempedulikan Itachi yang baru saja memotong ucapannya, Shikamaru kembali membuka suara. "Kami takkan bisa membantumu Sasuke _san_, takkan bisa jika kau tetap menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

Deg!

Tangan terlipat Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua lengannya, berusaha keras agar sikapnya tak terlihat berubah. Namun Shikamaru dapat merasakannya, pemuda di depannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru _san_? Menyembunyukan sesuatu, kau menuduh adikku?" Tanya Itachi tidak sabaran, terlihat tidak senang dengan polisi yang tengah menuduh adiknya itu.

"Sudah terlalu malam, kami permisi dulu."

Polisi bertampang malas itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendudukan sedikit tubuhnya dan berlalu mendekati pintu. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar, "Kami membutuhkan kerjasama darimu Sasuke san, pikirkan baik-baik apa yang lebih penting." Dan sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Ya ampun, kalau begitu aku juga permisi Itachi _san_." Pamit Kakashi, ia menundukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Maafkan ucapan Shikamaru tadi, dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung." Ucapnya seraya menatap Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Itachi memberikan senyuman maklum pada Kakashi, "Ku antar sampai depan." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar Kakashi dapat melewatinya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pemuda yang telah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_Katakan, dan aku akan melakukannya untukmu sayang?_

_**.**_

"Tidak apa-apa kau sekolah hari ini Sasuke?" Neji bertanya pada pemuda yang tengah dengan fokusnya menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Hn."

"Kali ini juga mungkin sama, kau akan di pindahkan."

"..."

Neji hanya menghela napasnya saat Sasuke tak merespon. Percuma bicara padanya sekarang, mungkin nanti jika sahabatnya itu sudah baikan. Mobil sport biru itu berhenti diparkiran sekolah. Baru saja Sasuke dan Neji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil, sudah banyak siswi yang mengerubuni mereka. Berbondong-bondong mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas dan sedih yang atas apa yang baru saja menimpa Sasuke, bahkan ada yang menangis. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan mereka, ia tahu pasti jika semua sikap yang diperlihatkan para gadis itu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada yang sungguh mengerti perasaannya, sangat terbukti dengan saling mendahuluinya mereka mendekati Sasuke.

"Minggir kalian!"

Para siswi itu menatap seorang yang baru saja berteriak, di ujung parkiran seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda terlihat geram menatap puluhan siswi yang berdesakan itu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan. Menggeser beberapa siswi yang berada di depannya dengan kasar dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke _kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu penuh perhatian, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sentuhan tangan gadis berambut merah jambu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat parkiran itu diikuti dengan Neji di belakangnya. Meninggalkan gadis yang diacuhkannya itu dengan raut kesal. Beberapa gadis lain menahan tawa mereka dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah!" Bentaknya seraya menatap nyalang ke arah para siswi itu.

Mendengar bentakan garang dari gadis merah muda itu dengan terburu-buru mereka semua membubarkan diri, meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri. Matanya kembali melirik tempat dimana Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lebar, 'Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga Sasuke akan menjadi milikku.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Penghalang sudah hilang, hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Benarkan Sasuke _kun_?" Gumamnya pelan seraya terus melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tak lupa senyuman yang merekah diwajah cantiknya.

"Penghalang memang sudah hilang nona Sakura, tapi kau adalah penghalang baru untukku."

Seringaian terbentuk dengan sempurna di bawah bayangan gelap, memperlihatkan betapa keinginannya untuk kembali bersenang-senang . Matanya terus memperhatikan langkah menjauh gadis berambut merah muda itu hingga tak terlihat lagi hilang di balik dinding tikungan dan ia pun ikut menghilang bersamanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hembusan angin menerpa helaian raven milik pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas berbahan besi di belakangnya. Membuat beberapa dari rambutnya berantakan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia duduk terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun, matanya menatap lurus pada luasnya hamparan langit. Iris kelam itu menyendu begitu ia melihat indahnya sang langit. Membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan.

Seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya untuk pertama kalinya, yang membuat ia tahu apa itu cinta. Dia sangat suka memandang langit, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Biasanya dia akan tersenyum malu setiap ditanyai kenapa menyukai langit, dan jawaban darinya membuat degup jantungnya seakan bekerja lebih cepat karenanya.

'Karena aku sudah punya Sasuke kun sebagai malamku, jadi aku suka langit biru yang tidak bisa kumiliki.'

Tes

Sasuke sangat berharap hari ini akan hujan, ia tidak ingin mengakui jika ia baru saja meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak ingin dirinya menjadi lemah karena air mata, tapi ia sangat butuh menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Bagaimana hatinya terasa sakit saat lagi-lagi ia kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya.

'Hinata,'

Matanya terpejam, membiarkan lagi-lagi sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari ujung matanya. Mengalir menyusuri pipinya. Angin yang berhembus membuatnya merasakan sensasi dingin disetiap jejak air matanya.

Hanya kurang dari satu bulan cintanya telah direnggut, membawa sayangnya pergi jauh darinya dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia merasakan sakit yang teramat menghujam jantungnya, meremukan hatinya hingga sulit baginya untuk memperbaiki semua. Meski itu tak bisa seperti semula, sesuatu yang hilang takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Cup

Sasuke membuka matanya begitu ia merasakan beban berat yang tiba-tiba dibagian pahanya juga sesuatu yang licin menyentuh bibirnya. Ia menatap tajam seseorang yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya, juga dengan seenaknya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lehernya.

"Menyingkir." Ucap Sasuke begitu sangat dingin. Pandangan langsung menajam pada perempuan yang malah memilin-milin helaian ravennya.

"Sasuke kun, aku tahu kau sedih karena Ino meninggal." Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada sedih meski dengan jelas wajahnya tak menunjukan hal itu.

"Tapi, Ino juga pasti tidak suka jika kau terus bersedih seperti ini." Perempuan itu menghapus jejak air mata yang masih kentara di pinggiran mata Sasuke. Tangannya ia gerakan hingga menghimpit dua gundukan didadanya dan memperlihatkan sebagai mana besarnya yang ia miliki karena dua kancing teratas seragamnya yang tidak dipasang.

"Kubilang menyingkir Haruno." Sasuke terlihat sangat marah dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari perempuan dipangkuannya itu.

"Tak apa Sasuke kun, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menggantikan Ino."

Kesabarannya sudah hilang, dengan sekali dorongan Sasuke mendorong bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu tersungkur ke samping.

Brugh!

"Awh!"

Sakura meringis saat merasakan tangannya yang tergores lantai, dengan kesal ia menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan berniat untuk ppergi padi tempat itu.

"Apa masalahmu Sasuke kun!" Teriaknya kencang hingga pemuda di depannya menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu, sama seperti Ino menyukaimu. Bahkan aku lebih menyukaimu. Tidak , aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke kun! Aku bisa lebih baik dari Ino, aku bisa lebih sempurna darinya. Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia-"

"Hn, yakin kau bisa membuatku bahagia?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, ia bertanya pada gadis itu tanpa membalikan tubuhnya .

"Te tentu saja! Aku pasti! Aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu Sasuke kun!" Jawab Sakura dengan yakin, ia menatap lurus pemuda tampan itu dengan kilatan mata yang menyatakan jika ia akan memenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu..."

Sakura hampir saja mengembangkan senyumnya saat pikirannya sudah menghayalkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Kakinya bergerak bersiap melangkah mendekati Sasuke, namun terhenti saat pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang sepertimu sangat tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Ino. Orang yang kau sebut sahabat baru saja meninggal kemarin dan kau dengan beraninya menggodaku, kekasih dari sahabatmu itu sendiri. Heh." Tawa pelan meremehkan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia tahu pasti kata-katanya itu akan membuat Sakura naik pitam. Tapi apa pedulinya, gadis itu juga tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan malah berbalik menggodanya dengan memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya.

"Kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabat." Lanjut Sasuke, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. "Enyahlah Haruno."

'As your wish, My Dear.'

Menahan amarahnya yang sudah naik keubun-ubun hingga wajahnya yang berubah merah, Sakura berteriak dengan kencangnya dan membanting tas merah muda ditangannya hingga terlempar jauh beberapa meter darinya.

"SASUKE KUUUN!"

.

.

Dengan bingung Neji menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja menuruni tangga dari arah atap sekolah. Ia baru saja akan menyusul temannya itu ke sana tetapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu turun. Wajah Sasuke terlihat dingin hingga ia juga sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan masih bernada dingin.

"Aku? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ke UKS untuk mengambil obatku." Neji masih terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, bahkan saat sahabatnya itu memberinya tatapan tajam ciri khas Sasuke.

"Kita kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Ia tak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang seperti biasa dikerubuni oleh siswi-siswi kecentilan yang terus saja memberinya tatapan khawatir padanya. Sungguh Sasuke tidak membutuhkan itu, kepalsuan yang mereka tunjukan padanya hanya bisa membuatnya bertambah kesal.

.

.

"Ma maaf," Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya seraya memandang seorang pemuda yang berdiri gugup di depannya. Wajahnya tertekuk ke bawah dengan sesekali memandang takut ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menunduk.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menatap Neji yang memanggil nama yang kalau ia tidak salah tebak adalah nama pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji pada pemuda itu.

"A ano, i ini. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku pakaianmu kemarin, Hyuuga senpai." Ucap Naruto gugup, ia membungkukan tubuhnya seraya menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang memeggang pakaian milik Neji.

"A aduh, kenapa kau membungkuk begitu. Lagi pula kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai, Naruto." Neji terlihat sedikit tidak enak dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Naruto padanya.

"Gomen, gomennasai. Aku minta maaf senpai." Ucap Naruto yang malah membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Neji yang melihat itu berusaha untuk menghentikan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat menahan tawanya agar tak keluar, pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar lucu.

"Naruto, sudah. Kau tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Ta tapi,"

"Sudah, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan bajuku." Neji mengambil pakaiannya dari tangan Naruto, ia tersenyum saat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah darinya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika di sampingnya ada Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Aku kembali lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Neji dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Ano, apa Uchiha senpai baik-baik saja?"

Neji sontak menatap Naruto yang baru saja bertanya padanya, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu. Benar juga, pemuda di depannya ini tahu nama Sasuke karena dia adalah senior mereka di kelas dua SMP lalu.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Neji seraya menatap Naruto, "Jadi Naruto, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" Tanyanya seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Pi pindah? Maksud Hyuuga senpai?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"Senpai lagi, sekarang kau itu kelas tiga. Sama sepertiku, tidak perlu menggunakan kata senpai." Ucap Neji, ia menyentil pelan dahi Naruto.

"Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" Neji mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A aku," Memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto berusaha agar ia tak menatap Neji yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia terlihat sangat gugup, lebih gugup dari yang tadi. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya, menautkannya satu sama lain untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu menatap sekelilingnya, koridor sekolah. Tempat yang kurang tepat untuk berbincang. Ia kembali menatap pemuda yang masih mengalihkan pandangan darinya,  
"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pindah lokasi?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Hyuuga sen- ah Hyuuga san?" Tanya Naruto, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Neji, panggil saja Neji. Dan memangnya aku tidak boleh mengobrol denganmu?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali menatap Neji dari balik kaca mata besarnya. "Ba baiklah, Neji.._san_." Jawab Naruto, Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban darinya dan memandu Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

*########*###########*##############*#############*###############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

* * *

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar kenapa sih!" Dengan langkah terburu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kesal, ia bersumpah akan memarahi siapa pun yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Hei kau- eh? Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa tidak ada orang!" Ucapnya kesal karena begitu ia membuka pintu, tak seorangpun yangberdiri di depannya.

Dengan kesal ia hampir saja akan menutup pintu itu sebelum ia melihat sebuah kotak yang diletakan tepat di depan pintu. Ia menendang kecil kotak itu dan melihat bungkusan berwarna merah muda itu dengan penasaran. Sakura menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kotak itu, sedikit waspada karena tak ada nama pengirim atau apapun yang melekat dikotak itu.

'Apa ya?' Pikirnya seraya memperhatikan kotak persegi panjang ditangannya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu dengan sebelah tangannya, mengintip isinya dari celah kotak yang telah ia buka sedikit. Namun dengan tiba-tiba ia membuka keseluruhan kotak itu dan menatap sumringah isi di dalamnya.

"Kyaaa! Gaun rancangan Tsunade Senju!" Teriaknya seraya memeluk erat-erat gaun berwarna putih itu dalam dekapannya. "Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Nanti bisa rusak!" Teriaknya lagi seraya merapikan gaun ditangannya.

'Tapi siapa yang mengirimnya?' Tanyanya dalam hati, ia menaruh kembali perhatiannya pada kotak yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memperhatikannya secara menyeluruh dan mendapati selembar surat yang tertempel di sisi kotak.

'Surat?'

Sakura membaca surat itu dengan seksama, matanya tampak berbinar begitu ia tahu siapa pengirim dari gaun yang sangat ia inginkan itu.

"Yey! Sasuke _kun_, aku pasti akan datang!" Teriaknya semangat seraya meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

'_Dear, Sakura_

_Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku tadi siang,_

_Maukah kau memaafkanku?_

_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebagai permintaan maafku,_

_Dan apa kau suka gaun yang kuberikan untukmu? _

_Pasti sangat cocok untuk gadis secantik dirimu._

_Kutunggu di xxx xxx jam 8 malam nanti._

_ Your love, Sasuke'_

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku. Hahaha..."

Sungguh ia tak akan tahu apa yang menunggunya nanti dan saat ia tahu, ia akan berharap jika ia takkan pernah memenuhi undangan itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_Keinginanmu adalah titah untukku sayang._

_**.**_

'Sepatu? Cek! Riasan? Cek! Parfum? Cek! Gaun? Cek!'

"Perfect!" Ucap Sakura girang, menatap keseluruhan dirinya di depan kaca kecil yang dibawanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah yang dilihat sekali saja kau bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah rumah tak terawat. Entah kenapa gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke rumah itu tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa curiga.

Ia begitu sumringah saat mendapati banyaknya kelopak mawar putih yang tersebar dilantai, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa seromantis ini. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, hanya saja terhalang karena adanya Ino. Ya, sahabatnya yang telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Tapi tak apa, sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke _kun_~?" Sakura terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang telah mengundangnya ke tempat itu. Masih dengan senyuman, ia terus mencari dimana gerangan Sasuke'nya' itu.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri dalam rumah itu, mengikuti arah kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di lantai. Menuntunnya memasuki sebuah ruangan berpencahayaan remang, hanya ada tiga buah lilin yang menyala di atas meja.

"Sasuke _kun_?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya karena sejak tadi tak sekali pun ia melihat Sasuke meski sudah mencarinya disetiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Kejutan lain, itulah yang mungkin dipikirkan gadis _pinky_ itu.

Tok!

Dengan cepat Sakura memutar tubuhnya saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang diketuk, pandangannya mengarah pada pintu lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Pintunya tertutup tapi ia yakin jika ia sempat melihat pintu itu terbuka walau hanya sekejap. Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Sakura perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Ia mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang menjalankan aksinya.

Sedikit ragu, Sakura memutar kenop pintu itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'cklek' karena terbukanya penahan pintu. Ia sedikit mengintip ruangan dibaliknya, Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat didapatinya ruangan itu kosong. Bahkan saat ia membuka lebar pintu itu, yang nampak hanya lembaran kain putih panjang yang tersampai dipinggiran dinding.

Sreek

Sakura kembali menatap arah belakangnya, seperti mendengar sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Sasuke _kun_? Apa itu kau?" Ucapnya seraya mencari-cari asal suara itu. "Jangan bersembunyi lagi, aku kan sudah di sini."

Sreek Sreek

Deg!

Sakura mulai merasakan seseuatu yang tidak beres ketika tetap tak ada jawaban dari suara itu. Ia sedikit merapatkan diri pada pintu di belakangnya dan memandang lebih teliti sudut demi sudut ruangan di sana.

"Sa Sasuke _kun_?" Panggilnya sekali lagi, masih berharap jika ini semua hanya kejutan dari Sasuke untuknya.

Buagh!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam pundaknya hingga ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dan yang terakhir ia tahu adalah semuanya menjadi buram lalu menggelap hingga ia tak melihat apapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

Tang!

Tang!

Tang!

"Ungh..." Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Sakura, pundaknya sakit seperti terhantam sesuatu. Ia berusaha menyentuh pundaknya namun kedua alisnya berkerut merasakan ia tak bisa menggerakan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi ia berusaha menggerakan kedua tangannya namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tangannya tak bisa ia gerakan.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris hijau emerald yang menatap bingung kegelapan disekitarnya. Mendapati dirinya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan meski pun itu membuatnya merasakan sakit dibagian pundaknya.

Ia melihat tangannya yang diikat oleh tali tambang yang terhubung dengan pinggiran tempat tidur. Ikatannya sangat kuat hingga tangannya terasa mulai sakit karenanya.

"Sudah bangun tuan putri?"

Suara barusan mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap tajam seseorang yang tengah berdiri seraya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya ketus pada orang yang tengah menatapnya balik itu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum seraya menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke sisi kiri ruangan itu, mendekati sebuah lemari pakaian yang sudah bobrok di sana sini. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi orang itu memegang sebual tongkat baseball yang selalu menimbulkan bunyi saat bergesekan dengan lantai. Bunyi yang ia dengar tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Katakan dimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan masih berwajah ketus.

"Hmm? Sasuke? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke. Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Heh! Jadi begitu, kau menipuku. Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku? Hahaha, kau itu buta ya? Lihat dirimu, kau tidak se_level _denganku. Dasar idiot!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh meremehkan. Ia menatap penuh jijik pada orang di depannya itu.

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, orang di depannya itu tengah menyeringai lebar mendengar semua ucapannya. Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengutak atik sesuatu yang ada di dalam lemari.

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot!" Teriak Sakura, tangannya mulai memerah karena ikatan yang terlalu kencang dan ia tidak ingin bekasnya membuat ia harus menutupi kulit mulusnya itu.

Orang itu membalikan tubuhnya, membuat ia bisa melihat air muka marah yang terpantri diwajah Sakura. Ia tersenyum senang melihat itu, kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. "Aku punya sesuatu yang pasti kau sukai." Ucapnya seraya terus berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura setengah membentak. Ia melihat orang itu terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau suka menjadi sempurna bukan?" Tanya orang itu padanya.

"Kau selalu melakukan operasi pada setiap bagian tubuhmu untuk menjadi sempurna, mata, hidung, bibir, dagu juga kedua belah dadamu itu. Ku yakin semuanya sudah kau permak."

"Jadi..." Orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tadi tersembunyi, memperlihatkan benda yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. "Mari kita lakukan operasi kecil-kecilan, dengan aku. Sebagai dokternya."

Pandangan horror menghampiri wajah Sakura, matanya menatap nyalang orang yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi benda yang sangat ia kenali apa itu.

Jeritan kesakitan itu tersamar dengan kerasnya dentuman konstruksi bangunan yang tak jauh dari sana. Meredam semua teriakan memohon pertolongan dari gadis yang tengah berada dalam ambang kehidupannya.

* * *

_**.**_

_As your wish dear, she is begone..._

_**.**_

Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuktikan betapa lelahnya ia sekarang. Tiga hari penuh ia belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, walau pun hanya sejenak. Tapi setelah ia kira bisa istirahat pagi ini, ia kembali dipanggil untuk sebuah kasus pembunuhan lain yang terjadi hanya berselang beberapa hari dari pembunuhan yang lalu. Shikamaru yang memang sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik langsung melesat ketempat kejadian bersama Kakashi yang juga sama letihnya dengannya, terbukti dari matanya yang sayu menekuk ke bawah.

Sekarang, setelah sampai di tempat kejadian ia harus dengan rela makan malamnya kembali ia keluarkan melewati tenggorokannya dan menyisakan rasa tidak mengenakan dalam rongga mulutnya. Benar-benar cara mengawali hari yang buruk melihat korban pembunuhan yang terbaring di atas ranjang _single._ Bahkan saat matanya menangkap tubuh korban dalam penglihatannya, ia langsung berlari keluar untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Bayangkan saja, melihat korban pembunuhan yang bisa dikatakan sangat mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang dikuliti habis hingga rambut, kuku jari tangan dan kakinya yang terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Memperlihatkan daging merah muda yang seharusnya tersembunyi di bawah kulit, bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Urat-urat yang ditarik paksa hingga darah terus mengucur hingga tidak ada tetesan lagi.

"Dasar iblis." Geram Shikamaru seraya membersihkan pinggiran mulutnya dengan tisue yang disodorkan Kakashi padanya.

"Kau sakit." Ucap Kakashi yang memijat pelan tengkuk Shikamaru. Kasihan juga melihat temannya yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, dia iblis." Polisi bermarga Nara itu memejamkan matanya. Marah, harga dirinya sebagai seorang polisi seperti terinjak-injak dengan semua kelakuan tersangka ini. Ia memandang Kakashi yang tengah melihat ke arah para perugas forensik yang tengah memfoto dan memeriksa mayat yang terbujur kaku di sana.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita juga periksa bangunan ini."Ucap Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ribuan kelopak mawar putih yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang menyebar hampir diseluruh lantai ruangan itu.

Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi, kelopak mawar putih yang ternodai darah. Saat ia memasuki ruangan ini tadi ia juga sempat menginjak mawar itu dan menyebabkan sepatunya yang harus disita perugas forensik hingga ia dengan sangat terpasa menggunakan sandal jepit usang yang sudah lama teronggok dibagasi mobilnya.

"Masih kesal dengan sepatumu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan sepatunya, tapi orang yang memberikannya. Dia pasti akan dengan sangat senang hati menceramahiku." Shikamaru tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang, yang lebih penting adalah menemukan petunjuk, bukti atau apa pun itu yang bisa membawanya pada tersangka pembunuhan kali ini. Membuat tersangka itu mendapatkan timbal balik atas semua yang telah dilakukannya, perbuatannya yang telah menghilangkan satu nyawa manusia.

_**.**_

_Kalian yang mengganggu, aku juga akan melenyapkannya sayang._

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continue~**_

A/N : Chaper 2 dirasa sudah cukup panjang, meski pun rasa kurang puas masih mengganjal.

Forensik itu tulisannya begitu bukan ya? Kalau bukan, yang tahu kasih tahu yang benarnya apa ya ^^

Untuk itu silahkan reviewnya m-,-m


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Persembahan terakhir sebelum UTS XD,

Gomen karena fic ini molor sekali dari jadwal yang bahkan sudah sebulan sekali =_= #minta dihajar

Pokoknya saya sibuk sekali beberapa hari ke depan dan ini juga belum menghafal sama sekali materi besok yang akan diujikan. Jadi, mari langsung saja saya balas reviewnya ^^

**Balas review :**

**Cappucciono 'Kepo :**

Aduh, makasih sudah dibilang seru dan gomen di sini NejiNaru-nya tidak ada. Tapi sebagai gantinya ada KakaNeji ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^/

**Chooteisha Yori :P**

Benarkah? Karena authornnya ini memang lagi terkena depresi berat #kenyataan

jadi yah fanfic yang dibuat juga jadi mengarah ke situ, XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**devilojoshi :**

Masa sih Naruto? Coba tebak lagi, siapa yang berkemungkinan membunuh gadis-gadis itu..

Iya, ada sedikit NejiNaru-nya. tapi di chapter ini Naruto tidak keluar, mungkin di chapter depan akan dimunculkan lagi XD

Makasih sudah review \^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Yep! KakaNeji akan terus berlanjuuuuuut!

untuk NejiNaru-nya di chapter ini tidak ada gomen ne...

Sasu kan belum mengenal Naru, chapter depan sama depannya baru akan terlihat. XD

Makasih sudah review \^^/

**kinana :**

Hehe,,, kali-kali bikin Neji jadi SeKe XD

Pikiran kamu serem ah, aku mungkin nanti butu tuh yang ngubek-ngubek otak sampai berceceran di lantai.. ta tapi seramnya T^T,, ini hampir tengah malam dan malah ngomongin itu...

Makasih sudah review ^^

Yang fave arigatou gozaimasu... /^,^/

* * *

Langsung saja ^^

Let's Enjoyed!

**Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Disclaimer Fic : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(?)**

**Tidak bisa dipastikan genrenya**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x ... , Slight KakaNeji, NejiNaru(?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho Ai, Gore scene, Death chara, Psikopat, Lime, Lemon aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Terinspirasi dari fic : **From Hell, To Hell **Diclaimer : ** Harumi Kitara

* * *

*########*###########*##############*#############*###############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

* * *

Ruangan berhiaskan kaligrafi Jepang dewa gunung nampak terpasang dengan apik pada dinding putih gading ruangan dengan corak khas Jepang, serasi dengan lukisan besar pohon Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengahnya, menambah keindahan ruangan berukuran lima kali lima meter itu. Ruangan yang kini tengah dihuni oleh empat orang laki-laki yang terus terdiam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berada di ruangan itu. Dua diantaranya memakai seragam polisi lengkap nampak memandang dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan. Sedangkan, dua lainnya terlihat menatap datar kedua orang yang tengah duduk di depan mereka.

Salah seorang dari polisi itu bergerak memasukan tangannya pada saku seragam polisi yang dipakainya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti selembar kertas persegi. Polisi itu menaruh kertas itu ke atas meja dan kembali terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin menunggu respon dari kedua orang di depannya.

Terdiam cukup lama hingga pria berambut silver –teman dari polisi tadi- membuka pembicaraan, sebisa mungkin ia berbicara dengan nada sopan dan formal.

"Kami menemukan surat ini dikediaman Haruno Sakura." Ucap pria berambut Silver itu, Kakashi Hatake.

Melirik pelan, pemuda raven menatap dengan datar-dan tampak sangat tidak tertarik- surat yang kini berada dekat mejanya. Ia tetap dalam diam, membungkam ribuan bahasa yang bisa saja ia ungkapkan untuk menjawab semua yang menjadi tanda tanya dari kejadian yang akan diberitahukan kedua polisi ini padanya.

"Dalam surat ini tertulis jika Haruno Sakura mendatangi tempat yang tertera disurat ini dan si pengirim surat menggunakan namamu." Polisi bersurai silver itu menyerahkan selembar foto ke depan Sasuke, "Surat itu ada dalam kotak ini." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanyanya pada polisi itu.

"Temanmu Hyuuga Neji, mengatakan jika hari itu kau terlibat pertengkaran dengan Haruno Sakura di atap Sekolah, apa dua hal itu juga tidak cukup untuk membuatmu berpikir kau berhubungan dengan ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap tajam polisi berkuncir tinggi di depannya, "Bisa langsung saja katakan kalau aku juga punya motif untuk membunuh Haruno Sakura, Nara _san_." Ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudnya ini Shikamaru _san_, kau mencurigai adikku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Semuanya mungkin jika kudengar kejanggalan dari alibi adikmu Itachi _san_." Jawab Shikamaru, "Sekarang, bisakah kalian berdua ikut kami ke kantor polisi?" Ucapnya seraya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kami akan membutuhkan keteranganmu juga Itachi _san_." Sambung Kakashi.

Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang terlihat tetap diam dan tak tertarik, lalu ia melirik ke bawah. Tangan adiknya yang tersembunyi dibalik meja, meremas erat ujung celananya. Pandangannya berubah sendu, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke hingga sang adik meliriknya, "Otouto, kita pergi." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Bagaimana dengan cintaku, sedingin itukah hatimu hingga tak melihatku yang selalu berada dekat dirimu._

_Rasakan aku, yang berada didekatmu._

_Setiap detakan jantung yang terdengar jelas di bawah naungan kesunyian yang engkau biarkan._

_Dear, kecemburuan iblis hanyalah bagian kecil yang diciptakan Angel. Mengapa mereka begitu sempurna dikala sang Lucifer hanya bisa meraih ketidak sempurnaan._

_Setiap Angel selalu baik dimana Iblis menerima semua keburukannya._

_Begitu dipuja sedang ketidak sucian menyirami Iblis dengan kebencian setiap makhluk-Nya._

_My Dear, berhentilah mencoba menjadikanmu bagian dari surga._

_Karena kau, _

_telah terperosok jauh dalam kekotoran lembah neraka._

_**[ Sekali lagi, kau hanya milikku.]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tadaima_, _Nii-san._"

Langkah pelan sepasang kaki berbalutkan celana bahan dengan sepatu ketsnya memperdengarkan bunyian ringan dikala langkahnya bergesekan dengan lantai, memecah keheningan ruangan gelap tanpa pencahayaan cukup yang hanya bergantung pada celah-celah kusen jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan sedikit dari cahaya malam menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Si pemilik kaki meraba-raba dinding disebelah kanannya hingga jemari tangannya menyentuh gundukan kecil di dinding. Tombol kecil itu ia tekan, menyalakan lampu penerangan di ruangan gelap itu.

Ia berjalan masuk dan berhenti untuk melepas sepatunya, menaruh sepatu itu pada sebuah lemari kecil disebelah kirinya kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki dalam rumahnya. Ruang tamu berukuran tiga kali tiga meter yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah sofa panjang dan lemari kecil yang di atasnya terdapat TV berukuran 14 inci. TV itu tengah menayangkan sebuah produk peralatan masak dengan harga setara jatah uang jajannya selama tiga bulan, benar-benar harga yang tidak sebanding dengan kegunaan barang itu.

Debaman kecil tercipta saat ia melemparkan tas yang sejak tadi ia selempangan pada salah satu bahunya ke atas sofa, sedangkan ia berjalan ke ruangan lain disebelah ruang tamu. Ia membuka kulkas usang yang ada di ruangan –terlihat seperti dapur- itu dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari sana. Menutup kembali kulkas itu dan memilih untuk berjalan lagi ke ruang tamu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa setelah menggeser tas yang ia lemparkan tadi. Duduk dengan lutut yang sengaja ia naikan ke atas sofa, menekuk hingga ia dapat memeluknya.

"_Nii san_, hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah lagi."

"..."

Orang itu tertawa kecil saat menangkap adegan lucu pada acara TV yang ia tonton, dimana seekor kucing yang tengah dipukuli tikus kecil berwarna coklat di depannya. Ia meminum kembali air dalam botol yang ia bawa tadi.

"Bukankah salahnya sendiri dia seperti itu, _ne_ aku benarkan _Nii san_?" Kembali orang itu berbicara, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sana tak jauh darinya.

"..."

"Aku sudah beri dia peringatan, tapi dia tetap saja begitu. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku juga membunuhnya 'kan."

"..."

Orang itu melirik sudut ruang tamu ia tempati, "_Nii san_, bukankah tidak sopan jika mengacuhkan seseorang yang tengah bicara denganmu?"

Tersenyum, orang itu memandang seseorang lain yang ada diruangan itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia mengenyahkan tubuhnya dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke sudut ruangan. Menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia berada didekat seseorang itu.

Ia berjongkok dan tersenyum pada orang itu, "Bukankah _Nii san_ sendiri yang bilang padaku?" Ucap orang itu, mengelus lembut pipi putih langsat yang terhalang perekat dengan jemari lentiknya.

"..."

"Jangan menatapku begitu _Nii san_." Ucapnya, "Aku, a aku hanya..." Orang itu menghentikan ucapannya, dengan tangan gemetar ia memeluk seseorang yang tengah 'duduk' di depannya dengan erat. "Aku mencintainya..._Nii san _hiks...ja jangan begini..." Ia terisak, menggigit bibir kecilnya hingga sedikit berdarah.

Merapalkan kalimat dan kata yang sama setiap bibirnya bergerak mengalunkan frasa dari hatinya, cinta, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, sunggauh sangat mencintainya. Terisak, memeluk erat tubuh gemetaran yang ada di depannya. Terlihat sangat rapuh dan kehancuran adalah kepastian baginya.

"Haha..." Orang itu tertawa, "Aku mencintainya, aku sudah mengabulkan keinginannya _Nii san_! Hahaha...Aku membunuh perempuan itu, ka karena dia bilang...dia bilang perempuan itu mengganggu!" Orang itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya! Tapi, tapi kenapa ia tetap tidak mencintaiku!" Teriaknya seraya terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hahaha...aku, aku akan buat dia menyukai- ah tidak, aku akan buat dia mencintaiku! Haha..." Ucap orang itu, ia tertawa lepas meski air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang dengan lembut wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya, "Jadi, _Nii san_. Tetaplah hidup sampai waktu itu tiba, ok?" Ucapnya seraya menyeka air mata yang sejak keluar dari mata berbeda warna darinya itu, mengusap pelan lelehan air yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"..."

Orang itu terus mengelus dan sesekali bersenandung irama penuh kesedihan untuk 'menenangkan' seseorang dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Ruang introgasi, yang terbayang saat kata itu terlintas dipikiran adalah ruangan serba tertutup dengan seseorang yang duduk dikursi dengan tangan yang harus berada di atas meja kecil di depannya. Ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu yang menggantung ditengah ruangan dengan polisi yang memberondongi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

Yah, tidak ada yang salah jika berpikiran seperti itu. Toh, hampir semua film bergenre _action police_ menggambarkan hal itu. Namun, berbeda dengan ruangan introgasi disalah satu ruangan kantor pusat kepolisian Konoha yang kini tengah ramai 'pengunjung'. Lebih dari sepuluh anggota kepolisian menghuni ruang introgasi yang makin terasa sesak dengan enam orang lain yang tengah terduduk berjejer rapi. Tampak Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji berada diantara orang-orang itu.

Sasuke melirik orang-orang yang duduk berjejer disebelahnya, melihat dua orang yang tampak seperti kembar dengan rambut merah batanya yang duduk dalam diam seraya menatap kearah para polisi di depan mereka. Ia sempat bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka, namun laki-laki itu langsung kembali menatap arah depannya, begitu juga ia yang tampak acuh. Juga seorang wanita yang berpakaian sedikit terbuka hingga bagian dadanya terlihat sangat jelas dengan dadanya yang besar. Sejak tadi wanita itu tampak sangat kesal seraya mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu berhak lima belas _centi_ meternya di atas lantai dingin kepolisian.

"Perhatian!" Seorang polisi bersurai _orange_ berdiri dan menatap satu persatu dari lima orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Nama saya Yahiko, kalian bisa memanggil saya Pain. Saya akan menjadi kepala penyidik dalam kasus kali ini." Ucap polisi bernama Pain itu.

"Yang lain dipersilahkan keluar kecuali Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Pain yang diikuti dengan keluarnya lima orang lain dari ruang introgasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Unzaki _san_ bisa beritahu kami apa yang anda lakukan pada jam tujuh hingga sebelas malam kemarin?" Tanya Pain.

"Perlu kujawab itu?" Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Seriuslah dengan kami Unzaki _san_, kami tidak akan segan untuk menahan anda seharian jika itu diperlukan." Ucap Pain, ia menarik kursi miliknya ke tengah ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya di depan meja tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Di rumah." Jawabnya.

"Adakah yang bisa membuktikan ucapanmu Unzaki _san_? Apa ada yang melihatmu?" Tanya Pain.

Pemuda raven itu tak gentar sama sekali dengan tatapan menyelidik yang didapatnya dari polisi yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya ini. Ia mendengus, "Aku di rumah, kau pikir siapa yang bisa melihatku di rumahku sendiri selain aku seorang."

Pain tampak terdiam. "Kakashi." Panggil Pain, ia melirik pria bersurai perak tengah membawa sesuatu ditangannya berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ini adalah foto dan hasil otopsi dari Haruno Sakura juga hasil pengamatan selama ini." Ucap Kakashi seraya menyerahkan map coklat yang ada ditangannya pada Pain.

Pain membuka map coklat yang ada ditangannya dan bergantian menatap pemuda _raven_ yang tengah berpandangan datar kearahnya.

"Kau tidak akan suka ini Unzaki _san_." Ujar Pain, pria bersurai _orange _itu mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam map dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di depan Sasuke. "Anak buahku, melihatmu berada di Suna pada malam dimana Haruno Sakura dibunuh."

"..."

"Dan, anak buahku kehilangan jejakmu pada jam sembilan malam." Pain membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa pengakuanmu berbeda dengan kenyataan dalam foto ini Unzaki _san_?" Pain meletakan selembar foto di atas meja dan menggesernya hingga Sasuke dapat melihat foto itu.

"Kalian memata-mataiku." Bukan pertanyaan, ucapan yang Sasuke keluarkan barusan adalah pernyataan atas tindakan sepihak yang dilakukan para polisi dihadapannya ini padanya. Melanggar hak privasi miliknya yang bahkan tidak bisa bepergian dengan bebas.

"Kami minta maaf untuk itu, tapi kami butuh-"

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar satu kata pun dari mulut kalian. Perempuan itu mati karena salahnya sendiri! Jika aku bisa, aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalian puas!" Ucap Sasuke, ia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, membanting keras pintu ruang introgasi itu.

.

Pain menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh saksi dari kasus pembunuhan yang ia tangani kali ini itu dengan datar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada polisi berkuncir nanas yang juga tengah berpandangan kearah yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Pain pada polisi itu.

"Dua tahun lalu, Uchiha Sasuke berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Shion. Gadis yang tewas dengan cara yang sama dengan Yamanaka Ino. Bedanya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah berpisah dengannya saat pembunuhan terjadi." Ucap Shikamaru, penjelasannya membuat sang kepala penyidik itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kejadiannya di Suna, wajar jika kau tidak tahu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya gadis bernama Shion itu dengan kasus kali ini?" Tanya Pain.

"Haruno Sakura adalah sepupu dari gadis bernama Shion itu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Empat pemuda yang sejak tadi nampak duduk terdiam langsung menatap kearah pintu yang ditutup dengan bantingan keras. Pemuda berambut raven yang menjadi pelaku pembantingan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi berderet yang berada di depannya, tak mempedulikan berpasang mata yang melihat heran dirinya. Mendudukan dirinya di sana, ia menggeram penuh kekesalan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup seluruh wajahnya.

"_Otouto_," Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke namun segera ditepis dengan menggerakan bahunya kasar. Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya, ia sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan adiknya pasti sangatlah berat.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tak mempedulikan sang kakak yang sejak tadi terus memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang adik yang sudah mulai menjauh. Namun niatnya itu harus terhalangi oleh seseorang yang menghadang jalan di depannya.

"Anda tidak boleh pergi Itachi _san_."

Itachi menatap dengan datar orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku harus mengejar adikku." Ucap Itachi.

"Dia dalam perlindungan polisi, anda tidak usah mencemaskannya." Shikamaru menggerakan tangannya, memberi gertur agar pemuda berambut raven di depannya kembali duduk.

Sedikit ragu, Itachi mengangguk namun ia memilih menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dibandingkan kembali duduk. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak, adiknya dalam keadaan buruk. Sangat buruk malah, tapi ia hanya bisa memberikan yang bahkan tak ada artinya. Hanya bisa terus berada disisinya, sungguh tidak berguna ia yang tak tahu apa-apa ini.

"Nara _san_, apa anda sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

Polisi berkuncir nanas itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato '_Ai_' pada dahinya yang tengah duduk seraya berpandangan datar padanya, satu lagi orang dingin yang harus ia tangani. Sabaku Gaara, sepupu jauh dari korban yang harus mendapatkan dampratan dari kasus kali ini karena dirinya merupakan orang yang terakhir kali melihat Sakura sebelum ia tewas terbunuh.

"Kami masih menyelidiki kematian dari korban, belum dapat disimpulkan secara kasarnya." Ucap Shikamaru.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat laki-laki disebelahnya dengan pandangan tak suka-meski tetap datar-, "Lihat, kenapa aku tak mengizinkannya berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang adikmu mati, sama seperti Shion." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Itachi yang mendengar nama adiknya disebut-sebut segera melirik pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Sikapnya yang dingin tak mampu menutupi amarah yang terpancar darinya. Lalu ia menatap laki-laki di samping pemuda itu, dari penampilannya terlihat hampir seumuran atau sedikit lebih tua darinya. Memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang sudah berantakan, kusut dibeberapa sisinya. Rambutnya yang senada dengan pemuda di sampingnya nampak acak-acakan, bukti jika ia sudah berkali-kali menjambak rambutnya itu dengan frustasi.

"Sakura masih hidup jika saja kau menurutiku untuk membawanya pergi." Ucap Gaara.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia membungkam mulutnya rapat dengan pandangan kosong. Bagaimana pun ia baru kehilangan sosok adik yang paling dicintainya, yang amat ia sayangi dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disebelah kirinya, menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan kasar, adik kecilnya baru saja meninggalkan ia untuk selamanya. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

Shikamaru yang melihat suasana yang semakin tidak kondusif memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tindakan dari pemuda berambut merah yang memojokan kakak kandung dari korban, berdehem pelan ia berjalan mendekati dua laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Sebaiknya istirahatkan diri kalian, kami akan memanggil kalian begitu selesai dengan Uchiha Itachi." Ujar Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan diam dari kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Hei polisi! Sampai kapan aku harus berada di sini?" Seorang wanita terlihat berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan alis yang yang bertautan tak senang.

"Aku sudah membuang waktuku terlalu lama di sini, aku harus pergi keperagaan busanaku sekarang!" Ucap wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu.

"Senju _san_, kami minta maaf karena sepertinya anda harus melewatkan peragaan busana anda kali ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tsunade, dan kau pikir berapa kerugian yang kuterima jika aku tidak datang!" Ucap wanita itu, ia mendekatkan ponsel yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ketelinga dan menjauhi polisi berkuncir nanas itu. Wanita bersurai pirang itu tampak tengah marah-marah pada seseorang yang tengah ia hubungi.

Shikamaru beralih melangkah menuju pintu tempat ia keluar tadi, membuka pintu ruang introgasi dan menahan pintu itu, menunggu Itachi untuk berjalan mendahuluinya masuk. Setelah Itachi masuk, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

Satu dari keempat orang yang sejak tadi diam, hanya bisa menatap dengan khawatir pada lantai di bawahnya. Bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan akan terjadi sesuatu dengan lantai itu, ia hanya tak tahu harus mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa atau pada siapa.

Puk!

Terkejut, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang membebani kepalanya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap siapa gerangan yang membebani kepalanya itu dan ia tersenyum menatap sendu pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan Neji _kun_?"

Neji kembali menunduk, ia menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban bagi seseorang di depannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan yang dengan nyamannya berada di atas kepalanya. Menggenggam tangan itu dan menjauhkannya.

"Haah, kau mau makan bersamaku?" Kakashi menundukan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan pemuda di depannya. Ia tersenyum-terlihat dari matanya yang melengkung ke bawah- saat pemuda bersurai coklat panjang di depannya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Dengan segenap kekesalannya, Sasuke melempar sebuah vas bunga kecil yang selalu ada di samping jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan vas itu menghantam _fusama_ yang menyisakan sedikit robekan pada bagian kainnya, sedangkan vas kecil tadi sudah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian hingga tanah dan tanaman lavender yang ada di dalamnya berceceran mengotori _tatami _yang menjadi alas ruangan. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal, bodoh ia merasa jika dirinya amat sangat bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa tidak sadar dengan adanya polisi yang mengikutinya.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen jendela kamarnya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada hamparan kegelapan yang menaungi malam disekitarnya.

Sunyi, hanya ada suara alam yang menemaninya dalam kesendirian lagi. Lagi, dari dulu ia memang selalu sendirian. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada laci kecil disebelah jendela tempat duduknya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk membuka laci itu, mengambil sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama tak pernah ia lihat lagi. Lama sekali sudah ia kubur semuanya.

Sebuah kotak berwarna merah seukuran agak besar dari kotak musik. Kotak yang sudah ia kunci selama lebih dari setengah tahun. Ia menyentuh gembok kecil yang mengunci kotak itu, kembali ia arahkan pandangannya pada laci kecil tadi. Matanya menangkap sebuah kunci yang terselip diantara buku-buku yang tersimpan di sana.

Ragu, ia menatap penuh keraguan kunci yang ada ditangan kanannya juga pada kotak yang berada dipangkuannya. Apa ia harus membuka lagi memori tentang dirinya, tentang Hinata, tentang Shion. Melihat bagaimana mereka pergi meninggalkannya dan takkan pernah kembali, selamanya.

'Klik!'

Perlahan ia membuka penutup kotak yang tak terkunci lagi itu, menatap penuh keraguan pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di dalam kotak yang sengaja ia balik. Ia mengambil satu foto teratas di kotak itu, membaliknya dan menatap gambaran dirinya yang tengah berdiri menatap kearah kamera dengan seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender yang tengah tersenyum gugup disisi kirinya.

Cantik, ia mengelus foto itu dengan jarinya. Mencurahkan betapa rindunya ia pada sang terkasih. Ia kembali mengambil selembar foto dalam kotak itu. Kali ini fotonya yang tengah memeluk mesra sang gadis.

Deg!

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada foto yang berada ditangannya, iris kelamnya terpaku pada pada foto lain. Foto yang menampakan seorang gadis yang terikat pada sebuah tiang besi yang telah terlumuri dengan darah yang menggenang di lantai sekitarnya. Wajah yang biasanya menunjukan senyum gugup itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan membiru.

'Sasuke _kun_, hiks.. tolong aku.'

Sraak!

Kotak dipangkuannya terjatuh bersamaan dengan lututnya yang menekuk. Membuat lembaran foto yang berada di dalam kotak itu berserakan di lantai. Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menekuk lututnya hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya, ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat. Berusaha menghilangkan semua suara yang terngiang, berkali-kali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Hidupnya tidak pernah bisa bebas, 'dia' selalu membelenggunya dengan apa pun yang ia miliki. Merebut semua yang dimilikinya hanya dalam sekejap, tak bisakah 'dia' melepaskannya. Membiarkan ia memulai kembali sisa-sisa dari kehidupannya yang lalu.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya keras, apa ia akan selalu seperti ini. Terbelenggu dalam kurungan besar yang 'dia' ciptakan. Memberinya jarak dengan kehidupan, membuat ia selalu merasa sendirian dalam lingkungannya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan semuanya terjadi seperti ini, sesuatu yang berawal hanya dari surat-surat kaleng yang selalu ia temukan dalam loker sekolahnya dulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu tengah menatap keluar jendela kelas. Matanya selalu terfokus pada keadaan di bawah sana dengan seseorang yang selalu ia perhatikan. Tak pernah ia lepaskan sosok itu dari lingkaran penglihatannya. Seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis saat temannya mengajak ia berbicara.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu mendongak, mempertemukan mata beriris kelamnya dengan lavender yang selalu terpantul dalam matanya. Gadis itu tersipu dikala kedua temannya seakan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya merona merah.

Ia tersenyum, tipis. Hanya sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas sedikit. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya, dengan malu-malu gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya dan berlalu pergi bersamaan dengan ia yang menatap seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Memperhatikannya lagi?" Tanya orang itu padanya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya hingga ia melihat orang yang menumpukan tangan pada pundaknya itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk dikursi yang terletak dipaling belakang ruang kelasnya dengan sahabatnya yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja?"

Ia melirik sekilas pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dan kembali berpandangan kedepan, "Kau setuju?" Tanyanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa karena Hinata itu adikku, jadi aku harus melarang dia berhubungan denganmu?" Pemuda disebelahnya itu terlihat tertawa jahil, "Atau... kau takut mendapatkan penolakan?" Neji meringis saat Sasuke meninju lengannya dengan tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Neji tertawa pelan, "Katakan saja, kurasa adikku juga menyukaimu." Ia mengelus lengannya yang baru saja mendapat tinjuan ringan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sahabatnya itu dan kembali menatap lurus ke depannya. "Hn."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, lorong-lorong di koridor sekolah sudahlah sepi. Hanya menyisakan seorang berambut _raven_ yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Bukannya tidak ingin pulang, hanya saja pemuda raven itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang kini tengah merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya di dalam kelas.

Cklek

Ia membenarkan posisinya saat ia melihat pintu kelas itu terbuka dan menampakan dua orang siswi yang tengah berbincang dengan riangnya. Kedua siswi itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat melihat pemuda yang tengah melihat kearah mereka. Salah satunya terlihat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis lain di sampingnya, kemudian menjauhi gadis itu.

Dengan ragu, gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu melangkah mendekati si pemuda raven. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembukan semburat merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Sa Sasuke _kun._" Gadis itu memanggil nama si pemuda raven dengan gugup.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya, "Aku ingin bicara." Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, tak perlu menunggu gadis itu untuk segera melangkah mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

"Sa Sasuke _kun_, a ada apa?" Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis itu. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya dengan malu-malu.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke lebih memilih menatap gadis di depannya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin tertunduk dan agak menjauhkan tubuhnya karena Sasuke berdiri terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"_Hime_." Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke, namun matanya langsung melebar dengan sempurna saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Meski terkejut, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Indah, bukankah sekarang hidupnya yang sepi akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Gadis yang selama ini ia lihat dari kejauhan kini tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang sejak lama telah terjerat oleh gadis itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sraak!

Kertas-kertas dengan berbagai ukuran berjatuhan ke lantai dengan seseorang yang berdiri di depan sebuah loker. Mata kelamnya menatap datar kertas kertas yang berada di atas lantai itu dengan datar. Kertas yang berjatuhan saat ia baru saja membuka loker miliknya.

"Semakin hari rasanya surat-surat itu semakin banyak saja."

Pemuda beriris kelam itu melirik sahabatnya yang menyandar pada loker disebelahnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mulai memunguti surat-surat itu, tak mau disalahkan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah karena telah membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Hn, dan aku yang harus membuang semuanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

"Kau ini, setidaknya hargai orang yang mengirim surat itu dengan membaca isinya." Ucap Neji, ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat Sasuke memisahkan beberapa surat berwarna hitam dari surat-surat lainnya.

"Aku menemui Hinata dulu." Ucap Sasuke seraya memasukan surat berwarna hitam ke dalam lokernya dan menutup loker itu lagi.

Mengacuhkan rasa ingin tahunya akan surat yang disimpan Sasuke, Neji memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain. "Jadi, kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilang dia juga menyukaimu." Ucap Neji, "Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu." Neji menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sa-Sasuke _kun_." Sasuke menoleh, melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku membuatkanmu sa-sarapan." Ucap gadis itu seraya menunjukan dua kotak _bento_ ditangannya.

"Hn, terima kasih _Hime_." Sasuke tersenyum, mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu hingga pipi putih itu dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengecupnya pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Menghiraukan pandangan iri yang ditunjukan pada mereka, iri akan begitu serasinya mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bahagia kah kau Dear?_

_Tersenyumkah dirimu saat ribuan belati itu kau tikam padaku._

_Mengapa kau merasakan kebahagian sedangkan aku sakit melihatmu._

_Berhentilah My Dear, sebelum kurebut semua senyuman yang tak tertuju padaku itu._

_Jangan engkau buat diriku merasakan dengki pada putihnya angel, membuat aku yang kotor ini menginginkan cahayamu._

_Hingga tinggalah dirimu dalam kegelapan, sendirian._

_Kau, dan aku sebagai kegelapanmu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sraak

Aku menghela napasku lelah, apa setiap pagi aku harus mendapati lokerku penuh dengan surat-surat sampah dari para pengganggu itu. Setiap pagi membuatku harus memunguti hasil coretan yang mereka kirimkan padaku. Kulihat Neji tertawa pelan seraya melihatku dengan tampang mengejek, yah terserah. Toh untuk yang satu ini aku memang pantas menerima ejekan.

Perhatianku kembali teralih pada surat-surat yang jatuh berserakan di depan kakiku, menemukan beberapa surat yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Surat hitam yang diberi cap mawar merah pada bagian depannya. Tidak, bukan berarti aku tertarik pada siapa pun orang yang mengirimkan aku surat ini. Tetapi pada isi di dalamnya,bagaimana dia mengambilnya dan kenapa ia mengirimkan semua surat ini padaku.

Penggemar, entahlah. Surat ini tidak menunjukan jika si pengirim adalah penggemarku atau salah satu _fans club_ yang murid-murid di sini buat dan mengaku-ngaku jika mereka itu _fans_ beratku. Pengirimnya lebih seperti terobsesi, kau boleh menyebutku narsis tapi yang kukatakan ini benar.

"Surat dari siapa?" Aku melirik Neji yang terlihat menautkan alisnya seraya menatap surat ditanganku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukan surat itu ke dalam lokerku namun tatapan Neji yang seolah mengatakan 'aku ingin melihat isinya' membuatku menghela napas dan menyerahkan salah satu surat berwarna hitam itu padanya. Bagaimana pun juga Neji adalah sahabat sekaligus kakak dari Hinata, kekasihku.

Neji melirikku sebelum ia membuka surat ditangannya, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencurigaiku. Hei, memangnya dia kira aku ini siapa. Seorang _playboy_ yang akan menyakiti adiknya? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Hei, Sasuke?"

Aku menatap Neji yang terlihat menatapku dengan serius, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku melihat perubahan sikapnya yang begitu cepat.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Aku menatap Neji dengan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Seakan tahu jika aku kebingungan dengan ucapannya, ia mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam amplop hitam ditangannya. Aku memang tahu jika isi amplop itu adalah beberapa lembar foto, sama seperti amplop hitam lain yang selama ini kuterima.

"Apa maksud dari foto ini?" Seketika mataku memicing tajam, aku tidak suka dengan gambar yang tercetak dalam foto itu. Ku tatap Neji yang kini melayangkan tatapan tajam meminta penjelasan padaku atas foto ditangannya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Aku menatapnya, memangnya aku tahu kenapa foto itu seperti itu. Aku juga baru melihatnya. Foto yang menunjukan aku dan Hinata tetapi pada bagian Hinata foto itu terlihat kusam dan sedikit menghitam dengan tinta merah yang membentuk kata 'Death' pada bagian wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan, aku sendiri baru melihatnya." Ucapku pada Neji, tapi sepertinya ia tak begitu saja mempercayaiku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan amplop-amplop lain yang selalu kau simpan, berbeda dengan amplop yang kau buang? Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya?" Neji menatapku penuh selidik.

"Hn,"Aku membuka lokerku lagi, mengambil puluhan amplop hitam yang kusimpan disela buku-buku pelajaranku. "Dengar Neji, aku memang menyimpan amplop-amplop ini. Tapi bukan karena aku tertarik pada pengirimnya." Jelasku.

Dia masih tetap menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, "Aku tahu kau marah Neji, aku juga. Kau pikir aku tidak, melihat foto Hinata dijadikan seperti ini."

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu Sasuke. Pulang nanti." Ucapnya datar. Aku mengangguk, bukan hanya dia yang membutuhkan penjelasan atas semua ini tapi aku juga.

Amplop hitam ditanganku lenyap saat Neji menyita semuanya, ia tampak kesal melihat puluhan amplop itu sebelum memasukan semuanya ke dalam tas. Apa begini yang orang bilang _brother_ _complex_, terserah. Siapa pun pasti akan marah melihat foto adiknya yang seperti itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pulang sekolah, seperti ucapannya tadi pagi. Aku dan Neji tengah berada di kamarku, membicarakan amplop hitam yang selalu kuterima setiap pagi. Aku tidak memberitahu Hinata tentang ini karena tak mau ia ketakutan dengan-bisa kusebut ulah iseng dari salah satu penggemarku ini.

"Sejak kapan surat ini kau terima Sasuke?"

Neji bertanya padaku dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi puluhan foto yang ia biarkan berserakan di lantai kamarku. Bagus sekali, sekarang aku layaknya penjahat yang tengah diintrogasi. Aku mengambil satu foto yang jaraknya paling dekat denganku, foto yang memperlihatkan diriku yang tengah mengambil sebuah buku dari rak buku perpustakaan di sekolah.

"Sejak aku kelas dua, apa kita benar-benar harus membahas ini Neji?" Jujur aku tak suka membahas semua ini, mengenai siapa dan kenapa seseorang ini mengirimiku foto layaknya ancaman untukku dan Hinata.

"Ini mengenai adikku Sasuke dan aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko apa pun untuk itu." Ucap Neji terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh ditelingaku. Oh ayolah Neji, tak bisa kah kau anggap foto-foto ini sebagai ulah iseng seseorang.

Aku menatap Neji, sudah cukup seharian ia menatapku penuh selidik. "Neji, kenapa kau menjadi paranoid seperti ini." Ujarku padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal pada akhirnya Sasuke." Itulah yang terakhir kudengar sebelum ia keluar dari kamarku dengan wajah kesal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menyesal Neji, sangat menyesal karena aku tak mematuhi kata-katamu saat itu. Karena aku menganggap semua itu adalah lelucon dari si pengirim. Semuanya, dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal saat kudapati Hinata tak lagi bersamaku. Hinata pergi meninggalkanku Neji, bersama lukaku yang takkan pernah bisa ditutupi oleh Shion, oleh Ino.

Aku mencintai mereka dan semua berakhir sama dengan aku kehilangan mereka. Hei, siapa pun dirimu, tidak bisa kah kau bunuh aku saja. Bukan kah itu lebih baik dari pada membunuh orang-orang yang kusayangi. Kau yang mengatas namakan cinta, mencintai aku dengan menarik diriku ke dalam jurang yang hanya ada kegelapan di sana.

Siapa pun kau, bisa kah untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini. Hentikan semua sakit yang kau berikan padaku, cintai aku dengan nyawa yang sudah tak lagi kuharapkan ini. Hei, aku bicara padamu dan aku sangat bodoh karena kenyataannya kau tak ada di sini. Kau jauh dariku, namun aku selalu merasakan keberadaanmu. Di dekatku, menatapku seolah-olah kau dapat melihat isi hatiku. Menertawakan setiap kesedihan yang kini tengah kurasakan.

Sampai kapan, bisakah kau akhiri saja. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau rampas dariku hei orang yang mencintaiku. Aku tertawa, baru saja ku sebut dirimu sebagai seseorang yang mencintaiku. Sepertinya aku sudah pintar bergurau. Tawaku berubah menjadi senyuman sendu, kembali kutatap hamparan kelam yang menaungi malamku. Indah bukan, hei kau yang di sana. Temani diriku yang diselimuti kesendirian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Kakashi menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri terdiam di balkon rumahnya. Helaian coklat tua panjangnya yang bergerak-gerak sesuai arah angin yang menerpanya, membuat wajah cantik itu begitu begitu sempurna dimata Kakashi. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus pada pemuda itu, tersenyum dibalik masker hitam yang senantiasa selalu ia kenakan.

"Kakashi _san_." Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kakashi melihat Neji yang baru saja memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya menampakan kesenduan yang mendalam. "Apa... Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu menatapnya, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Menghela napasnya, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu hingga berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Neji, mengusap pelan bagian perut pemuda itu. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Neji _kun_." Ujar Kakashi.

Kakashi merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya sedikit bergetar, "Aku... bukan sahabat yang baik. Aku tidak ada... saat dia dalam kesulitan." Neji menggigir bibir bawahnya.

Pelukan pada tubuh pemuda itu mengerat, membuat Neji mendongak. Menatap Kakashi yang sudah melepas masker hitamnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang selalu ditutupinya. Mata hitam itu kini berpandangan serius padanya. "Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan laki-laki lain saat kau bersamaku Neji _kun_." Dengan itu polisi berambut silver itu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan bibir mereka. Memberikan kecupan sebagai penyalur dari perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

"Nnh..." Kakashi tersenyum mendengar desahan manis dari pemuda yang kini ia dekap dengan erat. Perlahan menuntun pemuda itu mendekati tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Debaman kecil tercipta saat Kakashi menidurkan pemuda itu dengan bibir yang saling berpagutan, tak sekali pun ingin ia melepaskan bibir manis itu. Kakashi meremas pelan bagian selangkangan neji yang masih tertutupi celana jeans. Memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut pemuda itu.

Manis, semua bagian yang disentuh lidahnya terasa sangat manis bagi Kakashi. Pemuda ini begitu memabukan untuknya, pemuda yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan semua rasa lelah yang ia rasakan akibat kasus yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Nnh... Kakashi _san_..." Kakashi melepaskan bibir yang sudah beberapa menit lalu ia tawan, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat betapa merahnya wajah putih dari kekasihnya ini sekarang. ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, Neji yang penuh peluh dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Kau menginginkannya Neji _kun_?" Neji tertawa pelan mendengar partanyaan laki-laki yang kini tengah menindihnya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kakashi _san_, apa kau menginginkan aku?" Tanya Neji.

Kakashi tersenyum, ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya. "Selalu, aku selalu menginginkanmu. Diriku yang memasuki dalam tubuhmu." Bisik Kakashi tepat disebelah telinga Neji.

"_That's so vulgar_ Kakashi _san_." Neji mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kakashi, menarik lembut laki-laki di atasnya itu. "_Yes, I want you to inside me, deeper_." Kakashi tak mampu lagi manahan hasratnya saat Neji sendiri yang memberikan undangan padanya. Dengan cepat ia meraup bibir Neji kembali, melumatnya bibir itu hingga desahan mengalun dari pemuda itu.

Iris hitam Kakashi beradu dengan indahnya warna lavender, saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa satu kata pun terucap karena kedua bibir mereka tengah sibuk berpagutan.

Tangan Kakashi membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakai Neji, mengelus dada putih kekasihnya itu. Dada yang masih menyisakan sedikit tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah... Kakashi _san_..." Kakashi menjilat dagu Neji menurunkan kepalanya hingga berada diantara tulang belikat pemuda itu. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Neji mengerang geli, lalu ia beralih pada tonjolan kecil yang ada didada putihnya. Tonjolan yang terlihat mulai mengeras itu ia jilat dan sesekali menghisapnya dengan rakus. Menarik-narik puting itu dan sebelah tangannya, memilinnya keras hingga ia meringis saat helaian putih keperakannya diremas dengan tidak pelan oleh Neji.

Kakashi mendongak, menatap wajah Neji yang telah memerah dengan sempurna. Sangat menggiurkan baginya. "Neji _kun_, bolehkah?" Tanya Kakashi yang terdengar ambigu.

Neji menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan sayu, gelap oleh nafsu yang telah menyelubungi pikirannya dengan setiap sentuhan erotis pada bagian sensitif di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Laki-laki berambut silver itu tersenyum, ia beranjak menuruni tempat tidur dan melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh terlatih polisi muda itu. Kakashi kembali merangkak menaiki tempat tidur menatap Neji yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur.

"_Be gentle, please_..." Ucap Neji pelan, ia kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kakashi.

"_I always gentle for you, _Neji_ kun_." Kakashi melumat bibir bengkak itu, melesakan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Neji.

"Ngh..." Neji menggeliat mendapati setiap sentuhan tangan-tangan Kakashi ditubuhnya, ia menutup matanya erat. Merasakan hasrat nafsu yang tak lagi terbendung oleh akalnya.

Celana jeans yang dipakai Neji telah raib dan teronggok bersama dalamannya di lantai dingin kamar itu. Menyisakan Neji yang tak lagi mengenakan apa pun untuk menutupi tubuh rampingnya. Kakashi terdiam, memperhatikan begitu sempurnanya pahatan manusia yang di buat Tuhan di depannya. Indah, sungguh Kakashi sangat bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan tubuh dan hati pemuda yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya ini.

"Akh..." Neji mengerang saat jari-jari Kakashi mulai menginvasi lubang rektumnya, membuat anusnya itu berdenyut-dengut merasakan benda asing yang memasuki dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan panas yang menjalar disekitar rektumnya.

"Apa sakit?" Kakashi menatap pemuda itu khawatir.

Neji tersenyum melihat Kakashi yang memandangnya penuh khawatir, ia menggeleng dan mengecup singkat bibir Kakashi. "Jika begini saja aku tidak sanggup, bagaimana dengan nanti?" Ucapnya pada laki-laki yang menjadi semenya itu.

Kakashi mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam rektum Neji, menggerakannya secara zig zag dan sesekali mendorong keras jemarinya yang langsung menusuk _sweetspot_ Neji yang langsung memekik tertahan.

Neji merasakan jari-jari yang memenuhi anusnya hilang, ia manatap Kakashi yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kakashi _san_?"

"Aku akan mulai Neji _kun_," Neji mengangguk dan memperlebar kakinya dengan tangan yang menahannya agar mempermudah Kakashi untuk memasukinya.

Mata Kakashi tak lepas dari lubang rektum yang berdenyut-denyut diantara bongkahan pantat Neji, ia melirik Neji yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menghindari bertatapan dengannya. Perlahan Kakashi memposisikan kejantanannya di depan rektum Neji, mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit melewati otot-otot ketat yang meremas lembut kejantanannya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku Neji _kun_?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu barusan.

"Kakashi akh..." Neji berteriak dengan tangan yang mencengkram punggung Kakashi, merasakan jika benda di depan mulai terdorong masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"Menggodaku dengan betapa ketatnya anusmu ini." Ucap Kakashi seduktif, ia mendorong miliknya lebih keras hingga kejantanannya tertanam sepenuhnya dalam rektum Neji.

Kakashi berhenti sejenak, memberikan Neji kesempatan untuk mengatur napasnya dan membiasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam anusnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Neji mengangguk, memberikan persetujuan pada laki-laki yang telah mengklaim dirinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"A-ah! Kakashi _san_!" Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kakashi, tubuhnya menggelinjat nikmat saat kejantanan yang berada di dalam anusnya bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding ketatnya.

**.**

**.**

Neji terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Kakashi disetiap ia merasakan gesekan nafsu yang menyelimutinya dengan Kakashi yang selalu menawan bibirnya dalam sebuah cumbuan. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka lewati dengan masih bergelumul menyentuh setiap _inchi_ tubuh masing-masing. Berapa kali mereka mencapai klimaks dan mencapai indahnya surga dari dunia.

"Kakashi _san..._a-aku tidak ku-kuat ah! A-ah!" Neji mendesah keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya lagi dan hampir ia tertidur karena kelelahan jika saja Kakashi tak menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Jangan lupakan aku Neji _kun_." Ucap Kakashi seraya mengecup bibir Neji. Neji mengangguk dan merenggangkan kakinya lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah! Ah! Ha-ah! Ka Kashi _san_! Ah...ah!"

"Sebentar lagi, Neji _kun_!"

Kakashi semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya membuat tubuh Neji bergerak-gerak liar di bawahnya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia buat hingga Kakashi merasakan cairannya yang mulai mengalir memenuhi kejantanannya.

"Neji..ngh.."

"Anghh!..."

Kakashi menyangga tubuhnya dejgan sebelah tangan yang menumpu pada tempat tidur menjaga agar ia tidak jatuh menimpa pemuda yang kelelahan di bawahnya. Perlahan, ia mencabut kejantanannya dari rektum Neji. Berdesih ketika rektum itu tetap meremasnya meski sang empunya sudah mencapai klimaksnya berkali-kali.

Drrrt, Drrrt

Kakashi menatap ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur bergetar beberapa kali. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnyauntuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya pada jam yang baru saja menunjukan pukul satu pagi.

Klik

"Ya, di sini Hatake Kakashi." Ucapnya pada si penelepon.

Sekejap mata Kakashi berubah serius, ia melirik Neji yang terlihat berpandangan bingung kearahnya dan kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya pada seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan manatap Neji yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Siapa?" Tanya Neji. Kakashi menggeleng, "Hanya pekerjaan, tidurlah Neji _kun_. Tak apa kan jika aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi seraya mengelus lembut helaian rambut Neji yang kusut dan sedikit lepek.

"Hmm, hati-hati..." Neji tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya, ia menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur meski ia sempat mendengar ucapan Kakashi sebelum tidurnya namun ia terlalu lelah untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari Kakashi mengatakan itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku Neji _kun_."

.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuruni tangga apartemennya dan berjalan cepat ketempat dimana mobil polisinya terparkir. Ia harus cepat pergi ke kantor polisi, seperti yang diperintahkan Pain padanya ditelepon tadi. Ia benar-benar harus kerja rodi karena lagi-lagi masalah baru datang dan lagi itu adalah masalah besar.

Unzaki Sasuke menghilang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N :** Saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan untuk reader semua. Mungkin ini persembahan terakhir sebelum saya semi hiatus(?), entahlah tapi mungkin saja itu juga tidak jadi. Semoga saja saya bisa fokus dengan UTS yang akan diadakan esok hari pada hari Senin jam dua siang nanti.

Mohon do'anya agar saya bisa melaksanakan UTS dengan khidmat dan tanpa mencontek, kemarin nilai saya anjlok karena hampir 70% hasil contekan *niat amat*.

Tapi kali ini saya bertekad untuk berusaha sendiri, XD ...Semoga saja bisa.

Hontouni Gomennasai jika chapter kedua ini mengecewakan reader sekalian, karena di sini Naruto tidak muncul. Fic ini fokus pada kasus dan untuk lemon di atas sebagai penyegaran. Diharap readers sekalian bisa menikmati sajian yang saya buat *woi! Ini bukan acara makan-makan!*

Baiklah, akhir kata mohon dukungan dan do'anya m-.-m

Review ^^


End file.
